Brew, Books, and Bloom
by LuannLu
Summary: Modern AU. Elsa visits a coffee shop as a favor for her friend, and meets a young man with his curious smile and lively passion. A friendship blossoms by a brew of coffee, or a possible romance? Barista!Jack
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: This story uses characters from Rise of the Guardians and Frozen, which are owned by DreamWorks and Disney. Any character that you could link to the images of characters from other DreamWorks or Disney movies belongs to its respective company. Other OCs and the story itself belong to the author. The story is made for entertainment purpose only.**_

_****__**So this is basically a story set on my fantasy of romance in coffee shop and a headcanon of Jack's background story as a barista in modern life. Some light writings of mine to get to know better of my two beloved characters, how they met, how they befriended each other, and yes, how they fell in love.**_

_****__**Though the story setting is mainly around coffee shop, I don't know much about coffee (I don't even drink coffee), nor would I know anything about making coffee. I am doing my best to make it more believable, but if I did something wrong, please correct me. I hope I could make this story as plausible as possible. **_

**_No more rambling, enjoy the story~_**

* * *

She didn't expect to like it but she thinks she does.

Elsa might never drop by this coffee shop if it wasn't for Hans. He just got this new job since his brothers rejected him to work at their family-owned company and he still got rent to pay. Though they've been friends since junior high, due to their parents' close business association, Hans can be quite conceited and spoiled to bear sometimes, especially when it comes to work-related subjects. To stop him from complaining more of this 'ridiculous' (according to his wording) _part time_ (he emphasizes) job, Elsa finally gave in to his pleading and promised to come sometimes to keep him company.

She has just settled down at the bar counter-this coffee shop was once a lounge bar, the reason why Elsa never thought of visiting before even after it reopened as a coffee shop, but to her own surprise, the owner of the shop manages to remain most of the decor, especially the extended counter and the big shelves behind it, now stuffed with bags of coffee beans instead of alcohol bottles, and makes it into a cozy and very posh place for coffee, and reading, noted Elsa-when the shop door opens with a soft ding from the small bell hung to its wooden frame. In walks a tall young man with disheveled blonde hair, wearing a white button up shirt tucked in a pair of black trousers under a blue-gray hooded denim jacket, a faded brown canvas backpack slung loosely over his left shoulder. He quickly shuts the door behind him to block the cool damp wind from the late autumn night outside before running a hand through his hair to make it neat. He greets with the old gentleman sitting by the window seat with a big smile then hurries his way towards the counter.

The door next to the counter opens the moment the blonde young man slides himself behind the counter. A man around mid fifty walks in. He's a large man with a broad shoulder. His face looks youthful while all his hair and his well-kept beard, save his black bushy eyebrows, have already turned white. The man catches the sight of the younger man and breaks into a big warm grin.

"Jack! Here you are. In time for the rescue," the older man exclaims in great fondness with a foreign accent Elsa can't quite point out yet.

"Hey Nic! Bully for you! I got your text before I head to Grayson's or I might not be able to make it here," the young man replies in a jovial baritone voice while he sets his backpack and jacket under the counter and pulls out a black bistro apron.

The older man addressed by the name Nic raises an eyebrow and asks, "Grayson huh? He's okay with it right?"

"Sure. Like I would risk to upset the nice fellow." The young man, Jack, grins at Nic as he ties the apron around his waist and reaches for a portafilter. He swiftly changes its filter basket to a blank and solid one in smooth grace before he turns to one of the coffee machines.

"All right then. I'll leave around ten. Just take care of the rest like usual." Nic grabs the papers next to the till and waves at Jack. "Bring me one Irish after you done with that." He points at the copper coffee machine Jack has just runned with hot water and is now putting on the portafilter. Jack nods as he turns the water back on, runs it for a couple second with the portafilter locked tightly to the group head then removes the portafilter to dump out the hot water.

"Make it rich!" Nic says before disappearing behind the door.

Elsa reaches in her backpack and pulls out the book she's been reading lately as nonchalantly as she could as she realizes she's been watching since the young man walked in the coffee shop. She flattens her book open on the bar counter and looks up for a menu. She catches the sight of her friend before spotting any.

Hans walks in from the back of the shop with an annoyed expression on his face. He looks up and sees Elsa. He waves and moves towards her, draping the towel in his hand over his right shoulder.

"Hey," Hans greets her with a smile, a proper and decent smile that he always claims to befit his so-called status as a rich second generation, which Elsa suddenly finds it less convincing to be seen as a smile compared to the blonde young man's.

Before Elsa could return the greeting, Jack looks up by catching the voice of Hans and calls.

"Southworth! Have you cleaned the espresso machine?"

Hans shoots Jack a glare. "I cleaned it when I came."

"Okay, just checking." Jack shrugs then turns to Elsa with a big grin, handing a folded red maroon menu to her. "Menu for the beautiful lady. Let me know what you need whenever you please."

Elsa mutters a thank and takes the menu, watching Jack heads back to clean another coffee machine with the same quick and brief process he did with the last one. He wipes up the machine before attaching a clean and empty portafilter to it and heats up the water to pull a 'blank' shot in a big red mug.

"He's unbelievable." Elsa turns back as Hans starts, "how many times do we _really _need to clean those? They are just fine."

"Well, I am not an expert, but maybe because of the taste?" Elsa answers half-heartedly, eyes browsing through the menu.

"Ha, like that would make such a difference. Customers might just end up tasting soap if he keeps doing so," Hans snorts, wiping the counter impatiently.

Elsa glances up to the left to see if Jack heard the comment, and sees him remove the portafilter off the machine and empty the water in the red mug. He catches her probing gaze as he turns to get some coffee beans from the large shelves behind the counter, with an amusing smile placed across his affable features, he gives Elsa an understanding wink before heading back to the coffee machine.

Mentally sighs to herself, Elsa looks back at the menu, humming occasionally at Hans' ongoing grumbles. As she reaches the bottom line, she quirks an eyebrow in confusion.

She looks up to ask Hans instead finding him called by a couple from the sofa seats in the back corner of the shop. Hans sends her an apologetic glance and walks off towards the couple. Elsa glances back to her left, holding the menu and seeing Jack lock the portafilter, this time filled with nicely grounded coffee, to the group head, adjust the preheated red mug under the filter and start the machine to brew.

Not sure what to address him, Elsa only manages a hesitant "Er..."

Jack looks up and smiles. "Jack. Jack Frost. Anything you need?"

"Yes, um... Jack, I'd like to know what the last order means." Elsa points to the bottom of the menu.

"You've just asked the right question," Jack beams. His eyes twinkle. He takes a glance at the machine as the dripping coffee slowly turns pale and inconsistent. He turns the water off before looking up at her. "Our very house special. Literally 'order what you want as long as we can make it.'" He gestures one hand at himself while removing the mug onto the cooking counter and does a facetious bow. "The very best of the 'Polar Light' at your service. How do you like your coffee, my lucky lady?"

"Elsa, just Elsa please. And I, well, I don't really know much about coffee."

"Okay Elsa, what do you like for regular basis?" Jack queries. Submerging the steam wand in the milk pitcher, he turns the steam on full and deliberately tilts the pitcher upward. Two of his fingers press against the wand, not once flinch as the high-pitched hissing sound dies down and the milk starts steaming. Just as the hissing sound turns into low groaning, Jack turns the steam off, lowers the pitcher and slides it onto the counter. He glances up at Elsa with an arched eyebrow, mutely asking the question again.

Elsa snaps out of her watching Jack making coffee before stammering her answer. "Oh, me? Um... Mocha, I supposed."

"Ah, like chocolate or cocoa, do you?" Jack asks as he wraps a damp cloth around the wand to clean the milk off.

Elsa nods. "Yes, both."

Jack nods in understanding while leaning down to fetch a bottle of booze out of the lower cabinet. Elsa catches a glimpse of the blatant label on the bottle, saying Irish Whiskey. Jack carefully pours the right amount of whiskey into the coffee mug as he continues to ask. "Any favorite beans? No? How about the roast degree?" He glances up again when he meets with Elsa's silent respond and laughs as he sees the confused expression on her face. "Sorry, occupational corruption. Light or strong I mean."

"Light would be fine."

"Any other special preferences? Caramel? Cinnamon?"

Elsa can't help but laugh. "Are you a perfectionist of coffee or what?"

"Well, I am trying my best to impress the beauty of the house." Jack smirks before straightens up with his hands on his hips. Looking at the coffee he's been working with with a content smile, he turns to Elsa and says, "gonna go get the old man his drink before he breaks down under depression or something. I will get you your special when I get back."

"Okay," Elsa replies with a small smile. "By the way, I love cinnamon."

She sees Jack's eyes widen a bit in amusement as if he doesn't expect her to answer-neither does she actually-before turning back to her book.

She hasn't even finished one page when she hears Hans ask, "want some? Extra from the ones I made for the couple."

She looks up as Hans places a plate of roast sandwich in front of her. She shakes her head. "I've already had some breads on my way here. I would be just fine with a coffee."

"What do you like then? Mocha or cappuccino?" Hans asks as he moves toward the coffee machine.

"Jack said he would make me a special," Elsa says. Hans' face pulls down into a frown as soon as he heard her addressing the other boy by his first name. Elsa closes her book as she sees Hans' drawn face. _Not a good day for reading I suppose_, Elsa sighs.

"Jack? _Really_?" Hans demands. "First-name basis already? He is not some good guy you should be friends with."

"He seems quite okay to me."

"Oh, sure he is," Hans scoffs. "_Menu for the beautiful lady. _I thought you _hated_ people hitting on you for your looks."

"I still do."

"Then how about Frost?"

"Well, first, I didn't feel like he's trying to hit on me," Elsa catches the sight of Jack sliding back behind the counter from the corner of her eyes and lowers her voice, "and second, I am just intrigued by how much he seems to love making coffee."

"He and his coffee rubbish. That's just his trick, to impress some chicks for his liking."

"Hans," Elsa presses.

"I mean, please, all he does are just cleaning the machines, grounding some beans and letting the machines do the rest work."

Elsa sighs. It is always hard to make Hans understand that there are so much more 'decent' jobs than being the CEO of a big company. He couldn't even understand, or at least tried to understand, when Elsa dropped her Business Management program at college after her parents passed away in a car accident and applied for Jewelry Arts and Design as major instead. He insists he understands though, but never stops trying to convince Elsa to take her old courses back. Elsa has long stopped discussing any related subject with Hans after several fights they had during the said period. And she doesn't plan to change her mind anytime soon.

"I guess I should just leave then."

"Elsa!" Hans exclaims. "Sorry okay, I would just stop. You already come near an hour late and I only got about half an hour left. I can drive you home if you would just stay a bit longer."

"Thanks, but it just occurs to me that I've got one more draft to finish. Due before midnight. Group work." That's a half-truth. She does have said work, but the due day isn't tonight. And Elsa doesn't plan to tell. "I would text you when I get home." She shoves her book back in her bag, pulls on her jacket and stands up from her seat.

"Elsa.."

"I am fine. Just let the one who loves to clean the coffee machine do the deed if you really hated it."

Slinging her bag over her shoulders, she waves him goodbye before heading to the door.

The cool wind brushes in through her hair as she opens the heavy wooden door. She wraps her jacket tighter before walking out the coffee shop.

The door clicks shut behind her after a soft ding and a thud as Elsa turns right. She doesn't come around these blocks often enough to be familiar with the exact way to get home. She used to settle herself at the chain coffee shop about three blocks away from this one for her study and sketching. That one is much closer to the apartment she lives with Anna. She looks up at the copper shop sign written 'Polar Light' in a rough and edgy calligraphy. At least she is sure to take right.

Just as she's about to reach the apartment door second next to the coffee shop, Elsa hears the dim ding sound she's heard several times today.

"Hey Elsa!" a voice calls.

Elsa doesn't expect anyone save Hans would come after her, so it surprises her when she finds out it is Jack.

She can't help but simply stare as Jack takes a few long strides towards her. She watches him hand her a take-out cup of coffee no bigger than a Starbucks' tall.

"You forget your coffee," Jack smiles. "I didn't make it big lest you don't like it."

Elsa takes the coffee as she takes the first close look of the boy in front of her. He is quite good looking if Elsa would admit to herself. His blonde hair, still a tad disheveled, has a stream of silver color, making it look more light in color than average. More like hers, but still, different. His smile, the one grabs her attention all night, spreads in a beautiful and genuine curve. High cheekbones and clean jaw lines might guarantee a good looking man, but not enough when compared with the pair of blue eyes looking down at her. They're darker than icy blue but lighter than sapphire. Another similar color she's greeted everyday in a mirror but unique in its own way. They are warm.

She blushes a little as she sees the amusement creeping into the pair blue and quickly manages a thanks.

"Not at all. I really hope you like it," Jack says and adds sheepishly, "um...I also add a little, just a little, whiskey, you might not even notice, but hope that can help you sleep better."

Elsa is surprised, really surprised. "How did you know?"

"I didn't imply that you have dark circles or something, I mean you look good despite of that...arrgh never mind," he rubs his face with one hand in frustration and shoves another hand in his back pocket nervously. "Just try it and see if you like it. I would act cooler next time. Get home safe." Jack waves and hurries his way back in the shop.

Holding the cup tighter, Elsa brings it up to her lips and takes a sip. Warm rich liquid fills her mouth with a tender sweetness. She moans in satisfaction. The layers of flavors of cinnamon, chocolate and the coffee bean she can't recognize linger and dance in her mouth and up to her nostrils. The slightly spicy taste of whiskey enriches all in an elegant, laid-back way and makes her body feel warmer.

She takes another sip of her coffee and starts walking home.

It doesn't occur to her till she gets home: she didn't pay for the coffee.

* * *

_**Hope you like it. Please let me know how you think of the story. Feel free to follow, favorite or review! I would be more than happy to have you join me on this story. **_

_**LuAnn**_


	2. Chapter 2

She planned to go the next day instead got stuck with the dinner plan with Anna and Anna's boyfriend, Kristoff.

Anna and Kristoff have been dating for about four months. They met in their third year of high school after Kristoff moved in the city. They were good friends till their graduation day, the day Kristoff chose to take another step in their relationship. Anna was taken by surprise but soon recovered and said yes. They could be such a couple of lovebirds sometimes that drive Elsa crazy and leave for all three's sake. But Elsa can't deny how happy she is to see her little sister has someone so nice, especially after they lose their parents.

Elsa also thought of asking Hans to pay on her behalf, but denied it as soon as the idea popped up.

There's been five days before she gets to visit the coffee shop for the second time.

She doesn't see Jack when she enters the shop. Instead, there's a young man in gray sport jacket leaning against the counter just beside the till. He's pretty tall, even taller than Jack Elsa supposes, with long lean limbs in a pair of over-washed jeans. He has short black hair that looks quite stubborn and stiff. He looks up at Elsa when she reaches the counter seats.

"Another blonde lass?" the guy says in slight disbelief and annoyance. "How many are there anyway? Are they all deciding to gather here and drive me crazy?"

"Excuse me?" Elsa demands.

"Oh sorry," the black-haired man waves a hand and explains, "nothing personal, just someone else trying to drive me crazy with some blonde girl topics."

Elsa doesn't reply the statement instead picking herself a seat and settling her bag on the one beside her. She looks up for the menu then notices that there isn't any waiter or barista in sight.

The man spots her confusion and calls to the back. "Frosty mate! Another blonde lass! This might reach your bloody impossible description."

She can hear quick footsteps coming and the side door being slammed open. She catches a glimpse of silvery blonde stepping in and the voice of her 'creditor'.

"It's not _bloody impossible_, and stop calling any blonde customer that! I won't take the blame if Nic got any customer complain!" Jack says with a scowl as he walks in. And the scowl quickly changes into a big grin as he spots Elsa. "Elsa!"

"Hi," Elsa returns with a small smile.

"So this _is_ the Friday Beauty," the black-haired man cuts in, an eyebrow quirked, and cocks his head to takes a better look at Elsa. Elsa quirks one eyebrow back at the man.

Jack shoves a big paper envelope square in the man's chest and hisses, "you shush! What did you promise when I told you huh?"

"Slip of tongue?" the man offers and smiles slyly in Elsa's direction. "Too stunned by the lass' beauty to say the correct words?"

Jack flushes. "Go run your errand! Not like you are helping anything here."

"I can make coffee."

"Not slightly."

"I've made coffee for you sometimes."

"And I've assured you that those are _not _coffee."

Elsa can no longer stifle her laughter. Jack and the man turn to her instantly. Jack flushes again and quickly hands her the menu. "Sorry, check what you want and let me know."

"I believe she'd _love_ to have her special," the man teases.

"That's it! No more coffee for you, Eastmond." Jack shoots back.

"Hey! I am the customer!" Eastmond cries.

"Nic authorized me to kick any customer out if I found necessary," Jack says as he moves to grab two mugs from the cup stand.

"Look what you got here, lass, definitely not a wise choice," Eastmond turns to Elsa and complains.

"We are not..." Elsa starts as Jack hisses the man's name again.

Jack then turns to her. "Please don't mind the idiot. What can I get for you tonight?"

"Um...the one I have last time?" Elsa suggests.

Very visibly, Jack's shoulders relieve without himself noticing, "I thought you didn't like it or something. I mean you didn't come again..." He trails off sheepishly.

"Oh, stop flirting, Frosty. Coffee HERE, or I might not tip or even pay for it."

Elsa jumps a little at the reminding saying and quickly reaches her purse in her bag. She pulls out a sawbuck. "Jack, I am sorry, how much is the last coffee?"

"Oh, don't bother, that's one on me if you allowed me." Jack smiles and starts gathering ingredients and pitcher for the coffee.

Eastmond scoffs, "Jackson Frost, what a nice friend of you."

"Same here to you." Jack calls back but reaches the coffee pot from the coffee maker nonetheless. He pours the hot coffee into a take-out cup then places it in front of the man. "Here. Three fifty, tip included, thanks for coming."

"Three fifty? _Three _fifty! You only charge Sandy for _two_ fifty!" Eastmond accuses. Still, he pulls out four one-dollar bills from his back pocket and shoves them on the counter.

"I like him better." Jack shrugs and takes the bills. Three into the till and one into the blue iron can placed next to the till, Jack then tosses two quarters back on the counter. There are two more cans next to the blue one. Each can, in different colors, one red and one green besides the blue, is labeled with a small sketch. The blue one's is a small sketch of a blonde smiley boy's head, Elsa soon recognizes as a very vivid capture of Jack's features. The other two are a red-headed boy with a stern face-Elsa chuckles a bit when realizing it is Hans-and a cheery short-haired brunette with colorful highlights around her fringe.

"Remind me again why I befriended you?"

"Because I am a wonderful person. And you love me." Jack grins.

"Not happening. Ever," Eastmond mutters, sliding the big envelope under one arm and reaching for a coffee lid. He puts the lid on and takes a sip before turning to Elsa, pointing one finger at Jack with the hand holding the coffee. "Watch out the lad. You could always come to me if you'd had enough of him." He offers his free hand to her. "Alden Eastmond, by the way. Definitely not a friend of his."

"Elsa Iversen. Nice meeting you," Elsa takes the offered hand and gives it a shake.

"Frosty, I got the whole name before you. You need more luck here." Alden lets out a laugh before waving to both of them. "Need to go. Tary's on her way. See you, Friday Beauty."

The soft ding flicks and dies. Turning from the door back to the counter, Elsa sees Jack's face in his hands. Muttering something like 'that idiot' in his hands, Jack lifts his head a bit to see her above his fingers and sighs. "Sorry for the addressing. And for the record, I didn't come up with that."

"It's...fine..." the end of her reply rises, making it sound more like a question than a statement. Elsa doesn't know if she should be flattered or offended by the 'nickname'.

"Please tell me you don't feel too awkward because of me to come again." Jack grimaces.

"Well, I promised my friend I would come...sometimes."

Jack studies her expression for a second. "I will go get your coffee."

Jack turns quickly to grab a bag of coffee bean and pour a precise measure of beans into the doser. He works through the ingredients and the machine in perfect finesse but way too much focus. Noticing his embarrassment, Elsa takes out her sketchbook and starts doodling. Though she can't resist to peek at Jack as he busies himself with her coffee.

"Do you want it with whiskey today?" Elsa snaps up, startled by the sudden question.

Jack is smiling at her, though a bit uncertainly, it is still a good-looking, self-secure smile. Elsa nods. Jack nods in confirmation before turning back to the coffee. He tilts the whiskey bottle against the mug, letting the liquid drift in deliberately. Straightening the bottle on the counter, he then swiftly turn on the steam. Assuring the milk is well-steamed, he pours it into the tilted mug. With deft and elegant hand movement, he creates a beautiful fern-shaped latte art when he finished.

"I am getting better! I should ask for a raise!" Jack exclaims triumphantly.

Elsa chuckles as he places the mug next to her. She takes a quick but careful sip under his expectant stare. She smiles at him. "It's wonderful. Even better than last time."

"Sure," Jack laughs. "The magic of the coffee shop and the cute barista."

"Oh, someone's coming?"

"You are quick." Jack smirks.

"By the way, your friend forgot to take the change." Elsa eyes the two quarters left on the counter while taking another sip of the coffee.

Jack sees them and lets out a laugh. "I'd said, he loves me." He shrugs, takes the coins and tosses them into the blue can. He looks up as a new customer walks in.

"Jackie boy, good evening." It is a refined and neat-dressed man in his mid-sixty, clean-shaved, well-combed gray hair and a pair of silver-framed glasses on his nose. He pulls out a hip flack from his front suit pocket as he reaches the bar counter and hands it to Jack. "Same old, same old."

"Grayson!" Jack exclaims. "What brings you here?"

"To check on you, my boy," the old man smiles warmly. "Are busier these days yeah?

Jack's eyes flick once to Elsa's direction unconsciously and back to the man. "No! No, I mean, yes! Nic's out of town for a week. He asked me to stay around the night shifts."

"Ah I see." Sensing the awkwardness in Jack's tone, Grayson shifts his gaze to the girl his boy just accidentally showed his care for. The old man smiles warmly at Elsa, nodding once as greeting. Elsa nods back, smiling sheepishly under the old man's seemingly knowing look. She could see Jack shifts uneasily behind the counter, shooting cautious looks at her to check if she's bothered. She gives him an assuring smile. The old man doesn't miss the exchange. He turns to Jack and says in an amused tone. "You must've been busy taking all these shifts. Was wondering you might've taken some time going out since you haven't come as often, sorry for doubting your diligence."

"Not you, too, Grayson." Jack groans, avoiding the old man's perceptive gaze by looking down to fill up the hip flask with golden liquor.

The old man chuckles. "I am happy for you, Jackie. You work too hard lately."

Jack doesn't answer. He hands the old man his hip flask and gets to make the coffee.

"Jack, son, you know I could help," Grayson offers, tone concerned.

"I'm fine, Grayson. Really. And you've already done so much."

"You are a really good boy, Jackson, but stubborn, too. Anyway, free next week? We might need some help."

Jack ponders for a while then answers, "I could spare some time during day time. Tuesday and Thursday maybe. Tary gets next Wednesday night, so I am okay then, too."

"Wonderful. I will check with you before Sunday noon."

Jack nods and places a demisette on the counter. Grayson picks up the demisette and takes a sip. He sighs contently before speaking. "You _are_ getting better. Maybe you really should be a barista."

Jack smirks. "I am one now. Only I thought you wished me to be otherwise."

"Always so glib," Grayson laughs. "Bring me another one later. I'd like to enjoy myself for this one now." He raises the cup at Jack, turns and gives Elsa another nod before moving himself to a sofa seat in the corner.

Jack cleans up the counter and starts going through some brief cleaning of the machine and the filters. Elsa enjoys the comfortable silence with the hissing sound of the boiling water in the background. She finds herself start doodling a replica of the blonde boy's sketch in her sketchbook while Jack greets and makes coffee for the new customers. She decides some are regular customers of the shop according to their tendency to linger at the counter to chat with Jack while he's making coffee. The topic runs from school works to housewives' complains, and even one about marketing tactic. Jack seems to have no problem discussing each topic and getting agreement from the other from time to time. It is weird to Elsa for now that she's even more curious about this man than she was in their last encounter. Though not in a bad way she assumes.

Jack seizes a chance to place a plate of biscuits in front of her. "Try it. Tary, another worker here, bought this as our 'work time pleasure'. Believe me, you'd want more!"

"You will let me pay today, will you?" Elsa asks.

"Oh sure. I could only offer one coffee so long. One more then I might broke." Jack replies in a sing-song voice.

Elsa laughs softly at the statement and takes the biscuits. They sure are good, very good exactly, with rich chocolate flavor and crispy texture. Elsa takes another one before finishes the last bit of her coffee. She asks Jack for the check and pays for the coffee. Jack takes the money, gives her the change and hurries back to get another new order. Elsa looks at her sketch for a while before scrabbling some words under it. Tearing off the note page, she folds it in half and puts it with an one-dollar bill into the blue can without Jack noticing.

She shoves all her stuff back in her backpack, stands from her seat and waves goodbye to Jack.

Jack steals a glance at his current customer before turning back to ask, "would you come again, like Friday?"

Elsa stifles a laugh as she sees the entertained expression on his customer's face. Jack sees it too and blushes. He glares at the other before turning back to her. _Another regular customer, _Elsa realizes.

"We will see," is all she musters. She gives him a mischievous smile she doesn't know she has before she turns to the door.

She passes a petite brunette with colorful highlights in her fringe at the door entrance and hears her bright voice inquiring before the door shuts behind her.

"Jack, where's the Friday Beauty?"

Elsa's hand comes to her mouth before the suppressed laughter finally escapes her lips.

* * *

**_Hello to all the best readers. I am so very happy to see people really dropped by and liked the story. _**

**_Special thanks to _**_mowi, That Short One Over There, doctorwho733, tipsyforharry, Shimmer Shine, Trapid, kabuute, and the guest **for the reviews. They really make my day. **_

**_I don't know if the story is going anywhere you expected. But I am just glad to add more characters in it, though I genuinely hope it won't make the story too lengthy. I got a big big world back there in my head. Guess I am just fond of the idea that people are connected and our loving ones could be surrounded by their friends and family. By the way, just like I'd said, the story is a light writing of mine, no drama should be expected any sooner here. Hope you don't mind :P _**

**_And please review, I'd really like to know how you think of the story. _**


	3. Chapter 3

"Elsa, I found him! FINALLY! And god helped us he _did_ finish his part. Or I will hunt him down to the end of the world! I promise I WILL!"

Elsa smiles tiredly from the piles of books and scattered sketches. She shoves some sketches into a pile and places them neatly beside her laptop to spare some room for her friend. The girl just bursted in, in a light purple sweater, a denim skirt above her knees and a pair of boots, throws herself into the chair next to Elsa.

"How can you be this calm?" the girl wipes a lock of her honey blonde fringe off her face in frustration.

"I am just too tired to freak out. And Kipp is _too_ talent to fail himself, or us of course."

"You are the one to talk," the girl quips.

"I do my best." Elsa smiles. "And his part?"

The girl hands her a plastic folder. Elsa pulls out the papers and releases a wow. "He is too good for his own good! How did he end up in our group again?"

"Oh," the girl laughs and snaps, "stop that! We are working on _your_ ideas here, Miss!"

"Okay, okay," Elsa feigns hurt, "you are so much nicer out of work, Jo."

"I love you dear. You know you haven't seen the worst of me."

"I never doubt that." Elsa smiles before she turns back to examine the sketches.

Jo, short for Josie, which stands as another short for Josephine, has been Elsa's classmate and best friend ever since before she changed her major to Jewelry Arts and Design. They first met at a general course during Elsa's sophomore and Jo's freshman. Jo started sketching as soon as she settled down beside Elsa. In the mid of the class, Elsa occasionally gave Jo an advice on her accessories' sketch and the enthusiastic chat began. They had the time so great that they'd been shushed by the professor for so many times that class, the very first time of Elsa's though. Jo was there when the accident had happened. She helped Elsa to pick up herself in a rather short time according to Elsa's point of view. And it is Jo who came up the idea that Elsa should change her major. Elsa is very grateful that she has Jo as her friend. Jo is the closest relationship Elsa has beside Anna. And Anna loves Jo, too. Jo's like another sister to both of them.

"So what were you up to these days?" Jo asks, "I didn't see you at Starbucks recently. Change of place?"

Elsa puts down the paper and stretches her arms above her head before answering, "I were here most of the time or at my place. And yes, I didn't go to Starbucks anymore lately. Go to the one Hans's working at instead."

"Is the place nice? Doubt he would work at a real decent place." Jo grimaces. She never gets along with Hans. Not that she didn't try, but Hans' attitude towards their major and her passion couldn't help less.

"I really like the place actually," Elsa replies. "You should go there sometimes. I haven't tried any coffee from Hans. But another barista makes really good ones."

"Is he cute then?" Jo is suddenly intrigued. She rests her head in one hand and looks at Elsa cunningly, green eyes twinkling with amusement.

"How come a he? Why not a she?"

"Well, you never pay much attention on your drinks. I guess a cute guy here can very likely change that." Jo gives her a big grin.

Elsa sighs. "Okay, it's a he. But still not the point."

"Oh my, a boy no bother to mention! Definitely something here. Did he take any move on you? Or better, you did!" Jo exclaims in great excitement. All the tiredness seems to disappear within a snap.

"Jo, aren't we supposed to be working here?"

"Sure, sure," Jo waves a hand, "passion of lives works in many ways. And we could always add some heated materials here."

"That's the opposite of our project!"

"Oh, please! Are you going to break my heart to perfect it instead?"

"Oh star, Jo. Okay then, he's cute. Good here?"

"Never better," Jo beams. "I will definitely pay a visit there. When is your next visit?"

"Tomorrow night."

"So you _did_ take your move. Or he did, never mind. Why didn't you tell me earlier? I am your best friend."

"I went there because Hans drove me into it, remember? I would go either way."

"Hope I could be there tomorrow. I always want to see the guy's face when you got a cute admirer you fancy."

"He's not my admirer." Elsa corrects.

"Aha, you didn't deny the fancy part." Jo claps. Elsa stares, wan blush on her cheeks. "What's his name, by the way?"

"Jack. Jack... Frost?"

"Jack Frost?" Jo repeats, lips tugging up into an amused smile. "Like the nipping nose character Jack Frost? Interesting person to pick up a name like Jack when he's a Frost, isn't he? But quite a fitting surname to our project."

"He just inherits it because he's the son of his father."

"Yeah, I would stick to that. Like I am ever associated with mine." Jo jokes then bursts into laughter.

Elsa joins her friend right away. Jo's last name is Cannon, which in fact suits her pretty well sometimes.

"Are you working or not? I thought Cannon hunted me down because we are _running out of time_." A boy walks in. Brown hair, lean figure, freckles on the cheeks, the boy wears a pair of black-framed glasses, a green plaid shirt and a pair of dark jeans. He has a very big backpack on his back. He sits across Elsa and Jo and fishes his laptop out of the backpack.

"Kipp!" Jo exclaims. "Of course we are. You know how serious we are about the project."

The boy rolls his eyes and turns on the laptop. "Yeah, chit chat has always stood for seriousness."

"We are artists, Kipp. We find inspiration from everything," Jo replies happily.

"Glad we've got the good ones along the ones you got from chit chat," Kipp states in a sarcastic manner.

"Believe me, I only come up with good ones!" Jo raises her chin with a cunning smile on her face.

Elsa intervenes in time. "We should go through our drafts first. I have tried some in Matrix. And I believe Kipp has, too. We can make a quick scan and divide the left parts."

Both boy and girl nod. Kipp clicks several keys on his laptop and turns the computer to the girls. Jo whispers before they head devotedly into the work. "I still crave for details."

Elsa sighs but smiles anyway.

* * *

It is her third time at the coffee shop. And she feels more at ease than she should be.

It is an involuntary outcome. Both men avoid doing the same work together and take time to talk to Elsa when the other isn't there. It is quite a scene to watch though. Elsa finds it amusing to picture both men as two cats, which have been left behind in the same room. One doesn't mind hanging around with the other but gets a clear message that the other doesn't think the same. The other just gets annoyed whenever the first mentioned gets near him, even though the said one simply passes him so to do something else. She could almost see a breezy white cat swings its tail playfully as it walks by a pissed copper one, all along having its tail just an inch away from the latter's wrinkled nose.

Elsa also notices that Hans doesn't like the idea of making coffee and Jack seems pretty happy about it. While Hans lingers around tables and gets behind to fetch sandwiches or light dishes, Jack enjoys himself beside the coffee machines or chats with customers against the bar counter. After the third time that night Hans's been shut down by the customers, regular customers Elsa assumes, who prefer to have Jack make the coffee instead, Hans disappears to the back to check the inventory in a very bad mood.

"Not a very good day for him, huh?" Jack appears beside her after finishing the latest order.

Elsa looks up from her laptop. "Don't be too harsh on him. He doesn't take well with rejection, especially when being outshined. Some upbringing issues."

"I wouldn't blame him." Jack shrugs. "But doesn't hurt to act more airily in front of the customers. Just give him a little hint, will you?"

"Sure."

"So school work tonight? What major are you in? You study here, right?"

"Yes, I take Jewelry Arts and Design."

"Jewelry Design!" Jack exclaims in great excitement. "Good courses! I slipped in some of Maclean's. He's brilliant."

"You slipped in?" Elsa demands. "What's your major then?"

"I don't have one. I dropped college about two years earlier but I missed the classes. And some professors are nice enough to let me listen to one or two of theirs."

"You dropped college? Why?" Elsa is stunned.

"Oh, long story. Some finance and family issues." Jack waves and changes the topic. "So you want to become a designer, do you?"

"Well, kind of."

"I am sure you are great," Jack says genuinely. He removes a carefully folded paper from his shirt pocket and waves it at Elsa. "You did a pretty good job on me."

Elsa blushes. "I was just mimicking the sketch on the tip can."

"But you got your style here. I really like it." Jack smiles and slides the paper back into the pocket. "Most interesting tip I've ever got."

"Don't expect to get more any sooner. I am dying here." Elsa points one finger at her laptop.

"Good luck with that. I'd like to offer my lucky charm here, but I doubt it would work the same on you," Jack says, patting at his shirt pocket, his smile a bit shy. "Anyway, wish you are a much better user of Matrix than I ever was. It never agrees with me."

Elsa quirks an eyebrow, surprised that Jack recognizes the software.

Jack leaves as another customer calls before Elsa gets to ask anything. But she doesn't spend too much time pondering about Jack, she has too much work she needs to finish.

Jack only comes back once to leave her a tea after she finishes her coffee. She takes it gratefully and takes several gulps before heading back to work.

Hans tries to start some conversation with Elsa but notices that she is too busy to do so, so he leaves her alone with another cup of tea.

After finishing her second tea, Elsa decides that she's done for tonight. There's only a couple of customers left at the time. She sees that Hans is now working through the shelves and cabinets, putting things back to their places and wiping the left tables. She pays her drink, divides the change into two, and tosses each in the blue and the red can. She sees Jack watching while she's doing so and smiles up at him. He smiles back before sliding a folded paper into her hand.

"Have a good night," he says with a big grin.

"You, too."

Elsa waves goodbye to Hans too before she leaves the coffee shop. She unfolds the paper while she's waiting at a red light. There's a small sketch of a boy and a girl. The boy sketch is similar to the tip can's and Elsa recognizes that Jack is the one who drew all the labels on the tip cans. This one on the paper, though, is a bit different. The boy's cheeks has some deeper pencil strokes indicating the blush and his eyes is now in a crescent shape due to the big grin on his face. The girl is a little replica of her in her signal side-braid. She's smiling, too, smiling much bigger than she usually does. And there's a small paragraph under the sketch.

_Elsa Friday,  
Love your new last name, it's easier to remember than the original one.  
Though you are welcome to visit more anytime you like other than Fridays.  
I won't let anyone come up with ideas like Miss Weekday this time. Promised.  
Hope you had a good time here. I love your drawing. In return, please come  
and challenge me with new coffee order!  
Cute barista_

She couldn't stop smiling as her gaze falls on the set of cell number written in the corner of the paper. When she looks up, she's missed the last green light and has to wait another red one.

* * *

_**I am so so so overwhelmed by joy to get all you beautiful readers. I hope you like this chapter, though I know it's a bit shorter and serves more like a quick glimpse of the story setting. **_

_**Special thanks to** lovinglovexx, Choco Vanilla Milk, Love-PRN, mowi, Trapid, corde amare, BellaDK, Elementalearthwolf101** and guests for reviewing. I enjoy every of them.**_

_***Why Elsa and Hans are friends (asked by **corde amare**): I am not sure if the question's asking why Elsa befriended Hans or why I wrote them as friends, so I'll just answer both. To me, they are friends but not 'close friends'. They are long acquainted because of thei**__**r parents' long-time close business association. They also got in the same department (business) later in college and so shared several classes (before Elsa changed major.) It's more like a gradual thing that they became friends (Hans considered themselves as friends first, and since Elsa didn't find any huge problem of the guy, so friends? Fine.) And the reason why I didn't made Hans the devilish type is because I believe there are more opportunities for those people who crave power and wealth in the modern world than in the 1800s, it's less likely for Hans to act evil or something extreme to achieve his goal (yes, he's ambitious, but not a malice).**_

**_And for anyone's concern, this story is basically, very much, telling from the scenes where Elsa's involved, so I am sorry if I'd disappointed anyone with my lack of description from Jack's point of view. (I did think of the scenes, but have yet to write them out. Maybe some bonus chapters in the future.) _**

**_I am also happy that some people like my portrait of Alden Eastmond. I had a lot of fun writing him and Jack. He will make other appearance later, but not too soon to be honest. (He's quite busy with the job I gave him.)_**

**_Please review, let me know how you think about it, I'd really appreciate all the reviews and suggestions!_**

**_LuAnn_**


	4. Bonus Chapter 1

_**This is a bonus chapter, a brief look at the night in chapter 2. **_

* * *

It's not until five to ten does the last customer ask for the check.

Jack gets to the door after the customer has exited the shop, and flips the door sign to 'closed'. He steps back in and dims the light. Moving back behind the counter, Jack collects the money from the till and does the count while Tary tidies up all the tables. Checking the amount twice, he places the tills in the safe and notes down the sum in the account book before he locks the till and starts running the closing procedures.

Tary has had all the tables and chairs back in place and the floor mopped when Jack gets the counter clean and the cups in order. She moves toward the counter, leaning against it on tiptoe so to toss the cleaning cloth in the sink. "Anything left?"

"I'm almost done here," Jack smiles up at her while he fluently reinstalls the well-rinsed portafilter and drip tray back to the machine. "Just check the back door then we are ready to go."

"Excellent!" Tary grins before she quickly disappears to the back.

Washing and drying both hands after all the works are done, Jack reaches his backpack under the counter and fishes out a small jar, which is half filled with coins. He opens the jar, holding it in one hand while he reaches the tip can with another to empty the tips into the glass container. Jack catches a glimpse of a folded paper aside from all the green paper bills and change coins as they fall into the jar. He sticks his hand in and fishes out the folded paper. He tosses the jar on the counter before he unfolds the paper, eyes automatically darting to its corner to see if there's any addressing. He gasps (which he would never admit he'd done so) as he sees the unexpected signature.

"I might've been working too hard…" Jack mumbles, blinking a few more times. "Wow, it's really her-"

"Anything wrong?" Tary reappears to the front, zipping up her yellow green graffiti print jacket as she eyes the stunned boy with concern. "Why are you grabbing your chest? You feeling alright?"

Jack looks down and sees that he's had his hand pressed tightly against his chest, the note hidden perfectly from sight in between, when Tary walked in. He shakes his head, trying to shake away the throbbing sound in his head. _Am I feeling alright? I feel utterly dazzled... wait, is that crazily loud noise my heartbeat? It's just a note, man, a thank you note very possibly. A note from Elsa... _

"Jack?" Tary steps a bit forward, frowning slightly.

Startled, Jack blinks once more. "Um, I-I am fine. I was just, um, just thanking the passing gods that I got extra tips today." _What kind of an answer is that? _he mentally scolds himself as he hears his own words, _you can't even hold up yourself in front of a note from her?_

Tary squints at Jack before she shrugs and laughs. "I have to say that I can't get your jokes sometimes. Though it reminds me to take mine."

"Hey, I am serious. It's always good to be polite," Jack replies with all the ease he could muster, which he believes he's done pretty well, as he carefully slides the note into his shirt pocket.

"Ooh! A fiver!" Tary cheers as she finds a five dollar bill in her tip can. "We've got some pretty generous customers today, haven't we?"

"Let's call it a lucky day then," Jack offers, pulling up his blue jacket and then his backpack.

"It would be better if I got to see Friday beauty," Tary pouts, pocketing the money and slipping on her shoulder bag.

"Her name's Elsa," Jack corrects, turning off the lights in the back.

"I still want to meet her," Tary says, moving her way towards the door.

Jack follows, turning off the left lights before he steps out of the shop. "You might get your chance the next time she comes."

"Friday? I don't have night shifts on Friday."

"Her name's Elsa, Tary," Jack sighs, inserting the key to lock the door. "Even if her last name's Friday, she could be here every single day."

Tary giggles. "Don't you wish that?"

"I wish to get a nice long sleep," Jack retorts. _And read her note, _he adds, _and well, that too... _"And it's time for you to turn your pretty, little head around and head back home."

"Okay, okay, _big brother_." Tary laughs.

"Text me when you get home," Jack reminds the girl before they wave each other goodbye.

Jack rushes to his bike once the girl's out of sight and quickly takes out the note.

He takes a deep breath before he unfolds the paper. _Unflappable, easy, just a note. _

"Wow, is she some uncrowned princess?" Jack blurts out as he sees the beautiful handwriting of the girl who has occupied his mind for the whole week.

The paragraph isn't long.

_Cute barista,_  
_Thanks for the treat and the biscuits. The coffee is just wonderful,  
guess you deserve your self-proclaimed title and a promised visit.  
I'd say Friday. What do you think? Hope to see you then. _  
_Miss Friday, Elsa_

He reads it twice, and one more time after that, before his eyes fall on the little doodle above the written words. It's a little replica of his sketch on the tip can, but with a different style of drawing. The pencil strokes are lighter but smoother, while his is like the carved lines on wood, hers is like the ice trace left by an ice skater.

Jack presses his lips, fighting the silly smile that keeps growing bigger on his face.

_I won't squeak or giggle or jump up and down like a girl! Yeah, no way I will, _he states firmly to himself.

He takes one last glance at the signature before he slides the paper back in his shirt pocket and zips his jacket all the way up to the top.

_Perfect, cool and calm. Well done. _Jack thinks to himself as he unlocks his bike.

He grabs the bike handles, letting out a long breath. And he can't hold it anymore. He loses his grip of his bike as he jumps up and down a few times, like an excited girl. He gives a gleeful cheer, throwing one triumphant fist in the air. He manages to calm down in a few seconds, pulling his jacket straight after all the overjoyed display.

"Now I am cool," Jack reassures himself, reaching down to grab his fallen bike. "And thanks god this is an empty street at this mo-"

He pauses as he stares back at the yellow cat which has halted halfway in front of him in the middle of the sidewalk, its head slightly tilting to its left as though it's confused by the scene before it.

Jack breaks into a wide grin, laughing blithely as he straightens up his bike. "You don't count. And you'd understand if you come this Friday and see her. It's perfectly normal I acted so."

He swings his leg over his bike and starts pedaling home.

_Yeah, perfectly normal._

* * *

**_Hope you like the bonus chapter. It's a pure accident that I finished this one before I finished chapter four (though I've had it nearly done). So here is a glimpse from Jack's side. I have no idea if this is how any of you've pictured Jack, but I did have a lot of fun writing it, so hopefully, you'd have fun reading it and like it._**

**_Special thanks to_**_ lovinglovexx, corde amare, mowi, BellaDK, Trapid, maranoismylife, doctorwho733, TPATFan16, adrianazaba and the guests **for reviewing. I appreciate so much for all the lovely reviews, they make me smile big!**_

_**And yes, I will keep working on with the phone number, the background story of Jack, and the coming romance. Though please endure with me since I don't want to take it too fast. I always like the idea of a relationship developed from friendship. **_

**_Please review and tell me what you think! _**


	5. Chapter 4

Days pass by and Elsa finds herself coming more often than she expected. She usually drops by after six and stays for a read or works on her laptop. Nic sometimes has Jack sneak her some sandwiches or vegetable soup they've had for dinner, which Elsa would gladly return with some snacks she's grabbed on her way. It turns out both the elder and the younger men have quite a sweet tooth. On the contrary, while Nic and Jack relish every bit of buttercream and cookie crust, Hans couldn't bother less to have even a bite of any of such. Still and all, Hans seems pretty happy with Elsa's regular visits, but frowns upon her friendly interaction with Jack every now and then. He has reasoned his concern of Jack and Elsa's friendship to Elsa.

_"He rarely talks about himself,"_ Hans' explained, "_he dropped college, works as a full time _barista_, and he actually _likes_ it. That's it! That's all you could tell about this guy."_

Elsa didn't know how to respond to that, since it would be awkward to point out the fact that Hans' lack of knowledge of Jack could very possibly due to the zero social exchange between the two, and so she only nodded in silence indicating her engagement in the topic. Truth be told, Elsa wouldn't say that she knows much more than Hans does about Jack, except she's grown to follow Jack's quick-witted way of thinking and got fond of that signature bright smile of his. In point of fact, Elsa feels utterly comfortable with how placid their friendship has developed, how easy they can joke and tease to tug the laughter out of the other, and how natural they'd like to share those little things in lives. She likes the way Jack earnestly talks about his preferences of confections, his new coffee recipes and the anecdotes happened on his shifts, while she tells him what's her favorite sweet, the ideas she has for her project and how a nice weather that day makes her feel extremely relaxed and lazy. Elsa wishes she could have Hans see how nice a person his coworker is, though she seriously doubts whether it would just become another lost cause like Jo's case.

But there's also an improvement. Hans has stopped complaining about the job, in spite of the fact that he still doesn't like it. He and Jack has fallen into a work pattern, in which Hans no longer tries to take any coffee order, not even the ones for Elsa (but he still brings her tea), and lets Jack take care of them all. It works out to be quite a relief for both boys (and the customers, probably.) The only left concern is that Elsa notices Hans has taken several leaves on his shifts more often than it should be lately. He claims he's working on a proposal for some real work requests.

Jack, on the other hand, is always there save one night. It seems like he's got all the night shifts, at least the ones Elsa's there, even after Nic's back in town. The older man would come to the front for help sometimes-chatting with customers or handing off coffee-especially when there's only Jack in charge. Elsa could easily see the fondness of the man for Jack. He speaks proudly whenever a customer compliments on Jack's coffee and ruffles Jack's hair frequently like an old pop to his favorite kid. He's come to Elsa for a chat or two, mostly some local gossips or politics, never personal, and he leaves her to Jack when Jack finishes his orders. In a weird but good way, the place gives her a sense of home, the coziness and amenity, and she quickly picks up its pace.

She's not surprised to see Jack chatting against the bar counter with some customer when she opens the shop door. It's only early afternoon. Between her morning classes and a later date with Jo, she thinks of no better place to catch up her work than here, so she comes straight over.

She's still on her phone with Anna as she enters the door. She sees that the counter seats are already taken by a couple of customers, so instead she moves herself to an cushioned seat beside the window.

"_Dinner at home tonight?_" Anna asks in the phone.

"Not sure. I have to meet up with Jo after I finish the subject. You are home for dinner?"

"_Not if you won't. I will go find Kristoff then._"

The petite brunette Elsa passed by about a week or two ago appears by the table. She's in a dress-type black uniform. The bodice gets a white-hemmed jewel neckline, with round, white buttons along the right side. There's an bistro apron attached around the waistline, laying upon the pleated skirt two inches above the knees. But what catches Elsa's eyes is the girl's choice of accessories. Even if Elsa wasn't a jewelry design major, she could not miss noticing that the girl seems to have every possible piece of accessories on her. Colorful earrings and necklace decorated with vibrant-colored beads and feathers, different widths of gold metal cuffs bedecked with dazzling threads around her wrists and a ring with a penny-sized gemstone in a mixed color of turquoise, green and purple. It is rare to see people put on so many adornments and still manage to look good and chic. Elsa wonders where the girl got those pieces.

The girl hands out a menu to Elsa with a cute smile. Elsa takes it with a mouthed "thank you" before the brunette leaves to another table with a coffee pot in her hand.

"All right. Take care. I will pass the grocery before I get home. Need anything?"

"_Oh, yes! I just finished my last box of chocolate. The same brand, thanks sis._"

"Okay, see you."

Elsa hangs up the phone after Anna's delighted goodbye and places it on the table. After settling her sketchbook and laptop beside her phone, she opens the menu. She browses through the options but couldn't decide which to order. She doesn't even know if there's a proper name to call the ones Jack has made for her before. She takes a glance towards the counter. Jack is chatting with a light-brown-haired guy sitting in one of the counter seat. It seems like they are under a heated, but not hostile, discussion. The brunette girl comes again.

"Anything you like?" she asks in the same bright voice Elsa remembers.

"Um... I'd like... " Elsa hesitates, taking a quick glance at the menu then to the counter.

The brunette cackles in understanding. "Oh, some special from Jack. Did he know you? I can ask it for you and bring it later."

"Oh, that would be nice. Thank you." Elsa hands her back the menu.

"Not a problem." She smiles and leaves.

Elsa has just opened the software on the computer before she clicks the saved file when she hears a thrilled exclamation from the counter.

"OH MY GOD! IS THAT HER!?" In front of the counter, the petite brunette jumps up and down in an overjoyed demeanor. She drags Jack's arms with both her hands, half of her body now leaning on the counter. She keeps squeaking in great excitement, disregarding the fact that everyone in the coffee shop have started watching. "OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD! SHE'S PERFECT JACK!"

"Calm down, Tary. Stop… just stop _squeaking_!" Jack appeals abashedly, his voice a bit higher than usual, almost like squeaking himself. Some customers near the counter snickers.

"Help me here, Sandy!" Jack calls the light-brown-haired man.

"OH MY! Oh, oh, okay, Jack, Sandy, I am fine," the girl cuts in before either the addressed men could answer. She lets go of Jack's arms and smoothes out his crumpled sleeves with her hands lightheartedly. She holds herself for a while before letting out another squeak. "OH MY!"

"Tary, you, you, oh gosh..." Jack trails off with his face in his hands, voice frustrated. The light-brown-haired man laughs softly beside them.

"Are you gonna introduce her?" The girl still can't hold her excitement, but at least she manages to lower her voice to a rather average level. "Are you? Are you?"

Jack takes a deep breath and hisses something to the girl. Elsa catches his eyes when he glances up at her. He somehow manages a smile under his awkward grimace. The girl snickers. She turns and flashes Elsa a big bright grin. Turning back to Jack, she says something quickly in one breath, and suddenly, she pouts. It seems like Jack has said no to something she suggested. The girl tries to argue, but Jack has already started making coffee. The girl pouts again. Turning her back at Jack, she takes the newly filled coffee pot and wanders to the other side of the shop. She takes several expectant glances in Elsa's direction once for a while.

Elsa looks up again when a pleasant voice intervenes.

"Excuse me, your coffee." It is the light-brown-haired man at the counter. Holding two coffee in his hands, he cocks his head at the left armchair next to her. "May I?"

"Oh, please."

The young man-now with a closer look, could only be around twenty or a year or two older-places the coffee on the table and sits down. He smiles warmly at Elsa and asks politely, "am I intruding anything?"

"No, it's all right. I can enjoy the coffee and some chat first," Elsa assures the polite boy with a small smile.

The boy then holds out a hand. "Alexander Devereaux. Friend of Jack. Please call me Sandy."

Elsa takes the offered hand. "Elsa Iversen. Devereaux?"

Sandy laughs softly. "I thought you were a Jewelry Design major. You take business, too?"

"I took Business Management before changing to Jewelry Design. So, the Devereaux?"

"Why, yes. But I am not the expected successor here. I don't get along with numbers."

"Sorry. So you're studying?"

"Psychology. A breach of family tradition, but sure will be helpful someday to the family in my defense."

Elsa laughs. Within a couple minutes, Elsa's caught herself enjoying the talk with the boy. She finds it easy and light to chat with Sandy. He has an impish sense of humour hidden under his smooth means of remark. Yet, against himself proclaiming his lack of interests in numbers, he actually has many interesting and pointed ideas about business and related subjects. It's easy to imagine him and Jack talking freely about every kind of weird or professional topics. Elsa also notices that Sandy can very subtly dance along the line whenever their conversation reaches some subjects concerned in Jack's background, which Sandy considers to be out of his boundary to tell. It seems that his school training really gives him the skills in talking.

A couple of minutes later, the brunette girl sneaks herself to their table while Jack gets stuck with some new customers and has no time to watch her. She shoves the coffee pot on a nearby table as she sidles her way next to Elsa, oblivious of her light-brown-haired friend's probing gaze.

"Hi, Elsa!" the girl greets Elsa with a big grin, reaching both her hands to grab Elsa's for a cordial hand shake. "Nice meeting you. I am Tary. Jack's friend. I am so happy to finally see you."

"Pleased to meet you, too, Tary," Elsa replies, smiling at the girl's radiate energy and bright personality, which remind her very much of her little sister.

Letting go of Elsa's hand, Tary claps her hands in front of her chest as she bounces a little on her spot, still elated that she's got to meet the platinum-blonde girl she'd itched to see. "I've heard so much about you. And your works! Jack said you are working on an ama- oh! I love your earrings! Where did you get those?"

Elsa's hand comes to the mentioned earrings automatically. She remembers the handicraft she'd just finished recently. The earrings she's wearing are a set of flatten copper metal pieces. Both pieces are thin with irregular surface, size similar to a golf ball. They are shaped between a leaf and a butterfly wing and curved in a mild arc. Elsa always likes to wear a single or two bigger pieces when she's in some plain clothing like today's, her usual outfits choice, a simple top and a pair of tight jeans, today the former is black and the latter light blue.

"Oh, I made these," Elsa admits sheepishly.

"You did? Wow, you are good!" Tary exclaims, smiling even brighter. "And so much like Jack!"

"What about Jack?" Elsa queries. She isn't that surprised though, but still pretty curious since Jack's mentioned things that indicate the possibility.

"Yes, Jack, he's also got a flair for this such. He'd been taking classes when he started hanging around here, always burying himself in piles of sketches. It's also the time Nic started running this place. That's how we met. But he's not a Jewelry Design major, was he?" Tary turns to Sandy.

He shakes his head. "No. He's studying Brand Marketing."

"Oh, yes, that's it. He dropped college later though. What a pity. He could've been... something."

"He still can." Sandy offers.

"Sure. Hey look, Elsa. Do you like them?" Tary spins around, showing off her adornments. "Jack made these."

"He made those!?" Now Elsa is stunned. She has liked the pieces since she saw them. What's more, she's impressed by the person who pairs up all those together beautifully. She's not sure whether is Jack or Tary yet. But she finds out soon enough.

"Yeah, Jack has a problem with my taste of dressing. I like accessories, but not very good at matching though. After befriending me, he starts taking charge of my using them. I even got a look book from him for all these pieces. I think I really _did_ piss him off to a certain extent," Tary says giggling.

Sandy hides his snickers behind a sip of his coffee.

"Well, I don't know how bad could that be. But you look very good in those pieces," Elsa says genuinely.

"That's so nice of you. I can see why Jack likes you so much."

Sandy coughs. Tary looks up to him. "Why, what?"

"Tary," an irritated voice calls behind the girl, "I've told you not to bother her, haven't I?"

"Oops! Hi, Jack," Tary greets the flushing boy behind him.

"Table C needs more coffee," Jack reminds the waitress in an air of attempted nonchalance.

"Got it! Talk to you later, Elsa." Tary hurries away.

"She didn't say much," Sandy says the moment Tary leaves, "though she did draw a very essential point of the case."

Jack sighs. "Yeah, I caught that part." He turns to Elsa with a small, a tad nervous, smile, his cheeks still a bit red against his fair skin. "Hi, Elsa. Didn't expect to see you around this time of day."

Giving the boy a reassuring smile, Elsa acknowledges, "change of schedule. I got to meet up with a friend later tonight. Think I could do some works here before then."

"Well, sorry for Tary then," Jack says, one hand running through his hair inadvertently. "She's a nice girl. Sometimes too nice a talker though. Hope you don't mind."

"I don't. I like your friends. Tary and Sandy here. I'm having a good time."

"Me, too. It's a real pleasure to meet you, Elsa." Sandy stands up beside her, picking up his empty cup. He turns to Jack, fishes his wallet out of his back pocket and hands Jack a sawbuck. "Would this cover?"

"You know it's too much." Jack takes the bill and the cup and turns towards the counter. "Let me go get your change."

Jack's back in a minute, gives Sandy his change and places the biscuits on the table.

"Biscuits from Tary," he tells her as he puts down the confection and flashes her a bright grin, "and a cheer and a smile from me. Call me if you need anything."

"Sure. Thanks." Elsa smiles back. After Jack gets back behind the counter, Elsa sees Sandy slide two bucks on the table.

"Would you mind helping me slide them in before you leave?"

"Sure, no problem," Elsa replies. Taking a quick glance toward the counter, she asks, "but why asked me? He didn't mind taking tips from another friend of his."

"You mean Alden?" Slinging his bag over his shoulders, Sandy ponders for a while and answers, "I would go for the answer that he likes me better. I am a poor student after all. Anyway, thanks for the help." He waves and leaves.

Elsa's eyes dart to the counter once more. Jack is now cleaning the filters of the espresso machine. She gingerly covers the left bills with her sketchbook as she opens it, and turns to her long ignored laptop.

* * *

**_Finally have chapter 4 up. I've changed a bit while I was editing it so it took longer than I expected to upload the new chapter. I really hope you like it. It gives more hints about Jack's background, albeit just a bit. But I will have Jack tell the story by himself eventually. _**

**_Special thanks to _**_TPATFan16, MissChoe99, mowi, Love-PRN, Shimmer Shine, iDevillicious, lovinglovexx, reluctant-persona, Trapid, OnlyNeeded151, Shalynn113 **for reviewing. You make me smile like crazy, and keep me up to write the story as well as possible. **_

_**And for **__reluctant-persona, __OnlyNeeded151**'s comments on the characters (Hans and Elsa): I have to admit that I keep struggling with Hans personality (the hardest one for me to write.) But I am happy his snobbishness somehow still fit in this story. I could only say that the Hans in this story is my manifestation of certain friends or acquaintances we have and keep up with even though you may never click. **_

_____**And about Elsa's note, I did doubt if Elsa would wrote something like that, but I have this strong impression of her in the beginning and the end of the movie: her wicked smile and how playful she could be. So in this story, she never has to suppress that side of her since she doesn't have to be afraid of hurting others because of having ice power. Hope this could explains how I'd portrayed Elsa so far.**_

_____**Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter! Love LuAnn**_

_____**(Feel free to PM me if you have any questions.)**_


	6. Chapter 5

Elsa hears her phone ding during breakfast at home with Anna. She's pouring herself a tea when Anna checks the phone for her.

"Ooh, it's Mr. Elsa-claims-not-fallen-for-but-definitely-is!"

"Anna, are you ever going to stop and settle on one of your nicknames for Jack?" Elsa hands Anna her tea and sits down, eyebrows slightly furrowed.

"Well, maybe the day you two get married?" Anna offers in a singsong voice, "I will be totally fine with 'Mr. and Mrs. Just-get-married.'"

"We are not even dating yet, Anna," Elsa exclaims in frustration. "And even if that ever happened, you realize that you might need to change it later on?"

"I am not a bit worried," Anna shrugs, smiling innocently. "There's always some back-up plan like surname, right?"

Elsa shoots a glare at her sister's even brighter smile before picks up her phone, sliding it open and pulls up the message.

_We are now serving PIES! Best pies in the city. Nic might fail in the kitchen, but the man sure knows where to get the best holiday treats! Come and try some. I recommend the ones with cherry. -Jack _

Elsa smiles despite herself. She can easily picture Jack, wearing his big grin, talks enthusiastically about the confections and thinks over possible coffee to come along with.

In retrospect, the first time Elsa used the phone number Jack gave her is to text him, and, to be honest, none of them have made any call yet. At the time, she was buying breakfast on the way to the workshop. She asked him if he was at the coffee shop and whether he needed someone to pick him some breakfast. She'd already got two chocolate croissants in her bag when she received his text. It was plain and short.

_Good morning. That sounds terrific, thank you so much! I will go get a coffee to exchange later. -Jack_

She finds out later that Jack has the same habit like hers when texting messages, a way Anna assumes as unusual. He never does any text speak in his messages or even bother to use emoticon. He writes it even more, though slightly, formal than one speaks. He _writes _them, not just texts them, and so does Elsa. She's always enjoyed reading, and writing sometimes, not anything long or massive though, just some note-down of inspiration or records of lives. She likes to treat every word like a certain symbol or icon itself, and constructing them into a passage is like another way of creating art pieces. To Elsa, Jack, being quick-witty, jovial and, sure, mischievous in many ways, is more likely to write texts in a way closer to teens or college students. But yet here, he speaks like a polished man, a quality that Elsa sometimes sees well hidden under his carefree facade and coming to the surface once for a while.

She puts down her phone and holds out one hand to grab a sandwich. She doesn't bother to reply immediately, they never do, and she likes how well it works out between them.

"So what's Mr. I-don't-get-a-settled-name-yet up to?"

"Well, he said they started serving pies in the shop, holiday season stuff."

"Ooh, Thanksgiving," Anna exclaims, "we can get our pie there for Thanksgiving dinner if they are real good. You should invite him over then. Kristoff said he would come over after he drops by his parents'."

"Invite Jack?" Elsa blinks. "I don't know."

"Oh, stop that sis," Anna cuts her off. "You two move _freakingly_ slower than snail snot on a snow day."

"That's not it. We are friends," Elsa reasons, which only earns herself a roll of the eyes from her sister. "And I doubt he would take a day off on Thanksgiving."

"Just ask him then," Anna concludes, "please don't have me walk down your wedding with a walking stick"

"You talk like a Mrs., Miss."

"Why, at least I got a boy, you have to work harder here, sis."

Elsa rolls her eyes at the statement. She takes another bite of her sandwich, chews it down, then finally gives in. "Okay, I will ask."

Anna grins triumphantly and drinks up her tea.

* * *

Elsa asks one Wednesday early afternoon when there's only Jack on the shift and gets the answer she's expected.

"Oh, that's so nice of you," Jack says gratefully and doesn't bother to hold his disappointment, "I'd love to go, so much, but I've got a whole-day shift schedule that day."

"No dinner plan with family?" Elsa asks, and adds quickly, "you don't need to answer if you don't want to."

"Oh, it's fine," Jack assures her with a smile. "I don't live with them. My mom and sister live four hours away from the city. I share an apartment with Alden and Sandy. They've both had plans with their family."

Elsa picks up her coffee and sips slowly, fighting the urge to ask about the absent mention of his father. Instead, she goes for another topic. "How about Christmas? Still working then?"

"Oh, no," Jack's face brightens up at the mentioned holiday. "We've got this Christmas party here at the coffee shop on Christmas Eve. Nic loves the holiday. He never misses the chance to make it grand, but homey, too. The shop would be closed for the night, just friends and family. You could drop by. Your sister, too."

"It sounds nice. I will let you know if we're coming."

"Sure. So, everything's fine with your finals?"

"More or less, I guess. At least they are all on schedule," Elsa sighs.

"And that's all you could ever ask for," Jack laughs. "I'd used to argue with the professor that I needed more time, but handed in a week earlier instead. I could still recall his face. It's funny. I guessed he thought I was trying to mess with him."

"Your friends told me you studied Brand Marketing." Elsa raises an eyebrow.

"I did," Jack shrugs. "I just liked to take extra classes. And your department is just the best, hands down!"

"Why didn't you continue then? You like jewelry design, don't you? You made those amazing pieces for Tary," she asks.

"Yeah, that's cool. But I got this job and... other stuff." He falls in a short silence, staring into space, before he mutters, "maybe someday."

Elsa looks at him, eyes laced with concern. She leans forward to place a hand on his shoulder, gives it a comforting squeeze, and speaks softly, "sorry if I mentioned something I shouldn't. I just... you looked happy when you talk about this. Though you do the same when talking about coffee."

He gives a nervous chuckle. "I do, don't I? I really love the subject. But I guess I've got this weird obsession about being a barista."

"As a lifelong career?"

"Well, I could totally do so," Jack says casually, seeing Elsa's dubious expression, he hastens to add, "it's true, this job means a lot to me. Though I also dreamed of being a pilot when I was a kid. Never go for it anyway."

"Why not?"

"It's more like a childhood dream, I guess, wishing to fly around the world. Besides, I didn't want to leave my mom and my sister to another country for work. It's hard to avoid that if you were a pilot," Jack says thoughtfully, and with a sour chuckle, he continues, "and my father... well, let's just say that he agrees with things in a much different way than I do."

Jack gives her a mournful smile and starts distracting himself by sorting the coffee mugs. He speaks after a brief silence, bitterness and frustration evident in his voice. "I just, I don't know, I never want to disappoint him... I only wish he could have a little more faith in me..."

"Jack..." It's so unreal to see Jack so upset. For once, his smile couldn't bring up her mood, and she feels helpless. She tries to find the right words but doubts if there's any, or if he wants to hear any from her. Seconds feel like minutes before she finally manages a sentence out of her lips. "Would you mind making me another coffee?"

His head snaps up, eyes wide with bemusement. Jack opens his mouth, but no sounds come out. He succeeds the second time with a weak voice, "I, what?"

"Well, I came for some season special. I didn't even get the pie." Elsa feigns a bothered frown.

Jack lets out a breathy chuckle. "Sorry, my fault. Coffee for compensation then. Any idea for today's?"

"I'm not the one behind the counter," Elsa quips with a light tone.

"Sorry again," Jack laughs, finally sounds more cheerful. He takes two bags of coffee bean down the shelves, grounds certain amount of each and drops the mixed grounds into the portafilter. Tamping twice to make them packed, Jack replaces the filter back in the group head and turns it tight. He pauses for a second before looking up at Elsa. "I change my mind."

"What?" she looks up, confused.

"I change my mind," his eyes meet hers. "Can I make it up to you by taking you to the party?"

She doesn't expect this, at all. Though she couldn't stop herself wondering whether she inviting Jack over for Thanksgiving equals she asking him out in the first place.

Jack looks at her expectantly. But as few seconds goes by and Elsa keeps staring back in silence, something sullen starts covering over the light in his blue eyes. He moves a bit forward, head cocked to the side, a dim hopeful glint in his eyes, and asks, "Elsa? Er, did you hear what I said?"

Elsa blinks, and finally, she nods. It isn't a clear nod, but Jack catches it anyway. He must have mistaken her previous silence as an attempt for mild rejection as he turns back to the coffee machine, quickly turns the hot water knob on full, and starts muttering nervously, "oh right, it's cool, don't worry. I was just wondering, I mean Christmas, it's a nice holiday, it's nice going out on Christmas..."

"And it's nice going with you," Elsa chimes in before Jack could mutter anything more, and musters all she can to pull up the easiest smile.

Jack nearly knocks off the coffee as his head snaps up again too fast. He recklessly grabs the coffee cup, one hand reaching to the water knob to turn it off and stops there. He doesn't look up, but his eyes keep darting in Elsa's direction. She watches amusedly as Jack's ears start turning red. He finally lets out a sheepish laugh and looks up into her eyes, sheer mirth glimmering so bright over all the remained awkwardness.

"I can never act cool in front of you, can't I?" he says, a bewitching smile in his lips.

"I won't rush to conclusion yet," she says, cheek a tad heated, hands clasped on the counter. "You still got Christmas."

"Yeah," he runs a hand through his hair nervously, "so, it's it, right? A date?"

Despite her still heating cheeks, Elsa assures, "a date."

Jack beams. He sneaks a look at the almost spilled coffee and smiles again, mischief back on his face.

"Well," he drawls, looking back at her, "I assume you won't turn me down later if I'd ruined your coffee, right?"

Elsa gives Jack a wicked smile. "You know, that's the risk of asking a girl on a date a month prior."

Jack chokes on his own sudden laughter, causing Elsa to snicker behind pursed lips.

The young barista finally gets to state after a cough, "l-let me go get you another coffee then."

* * *

**_A new chapter! I am just happy that I got to finish it. I was almost dragged away by a bunch of plot bunnies half through this one. I don't know if it's the reason that this one's shorter, BUT since I've got all I'd wanted to say in it, I'd like to stop it here. Really hope you like it. _**

**_Special thanks to _**_TPATFan16, mowi, Shimmer Shine, Rose, Trapid, juliapea, and guest** for reviewing. Your reviews make me happier than you could ever possibly imagine! Thanks for all the good words and likings, I will do my best in the following chapters.**_

_**And to **Trapid **and all the readers who're expecting Jack's story, I am still working my way to the right moment for Jack to tell Elsa. So, yes, it means it might take another two or three chapters to reach the time. Please bear with me. And for Elsa's, I don't know if I can ever cover it all in the story, because I don't plan to write flash back, but I do plan to give it a few touches in the later chapter. **_

_**Please review and tell me what you think! **__**They help me see the blind spot and I really appreciate them.**_


	7. Chapter 6

"So, a date?" Jo asks, something hidden behind her voice.

"Er... yes?" Elsa answers hesitantly, looking warily at her friend's glittering eyes.

Jo stares at her for a second, then suddenly she squeals. Elsa can tell that Jo is trying her best to hold herself from jumping up and down in excitement. Elsa could perfectly imagine Anna to do the same when she hears the news just so she could dig out more details.

Jo lets go the chain and the clips on the table, and grabs Elsa's hands in hers. "Oh, Elsa. Elsa! With a DATE! I am never this proud of you! I love this Jack boy."

"You are too much," Elsa laughs. "I am not this bad."

"You have no idea," Jo retorts, wiggling a finger in front of Elsa's face. "It could've taken a whole ice age for us to knock some senses into your pretty, supposed bright, head that all you need is a little bit of _love_."

Raising a brow at her friend's choice of words and emphasis in the statement, Elsa only queries, "us?"

"Anna and I of course," Jo replies with a light air before she lets out a little 'ooh' all at once as though the name she just spitted out her mouth has actually sneaked back and hit her on her back. "Did Anna know? Did you tell her? She must be thrilled."

"Haven't told her yet," Elsa says, a soft chuckle rolling off her lips as she continues, "but seriously, you two worried too much!"

"No, I didn't. I only showed a moderate concern," Jo corrects, a hint of snicker in her voice as though she's not buying her own words. But sincerity quickly fills in for all the witty remarks. "But Anna did. She's worried that you might fling away anyone you like before you make sure she's well taken care of."

A deep frown mars the platinum-blonde girl's delicate features. "Why would she think so? I never need to fling away anyone to take care-" Elsa pauses. Her eyes widen as a sudden thought strikes her. "Is that how she felt? She felt shut out... by me?"

"Easy, girl. Easy. You are scaring yourself for nothing here," Jo confirms, grabbing Elsa's hand with hers and giving it a squeeze. "Aside from the fact that Anna never said so, it's impossible for her to even think of anything like that. She knows you. She's just worried."

"But if it wasn't because of the time-"

"Hey, don't be so hard on yourself," Jo cuts her off, putting both her hands on her waists, narrowing her eyes at Elsa as if daring her to say another word. Elsa stares back but complies nonetheless. Jo gives her a praising nod. "Look, family always have a bigger measure for the proper amount of worry, let alone you two only have each other. Anna would've been worried about you this much either way."

"Still, I was supposed to make her feel secure, not the other way around," Elsa says with great frustration. "I am her big sister!"

"You know, you and Anna are the closest sisters I've ever seen. Many siblings I know are always at the other's throat. But you two never were. Not even during those first few weeks."

"I was a mess, wasn't I?" Elsa grimaces.

"Smart people need some stupid moments once for a while. They prove you are human and god is fair," Jo jokes, giving Elsa an encouraging smile.

Elsa returns a small, grateful one.

Jo smiles wider. "Besides, both of you needed time to compose yourselves after the accident. I'd say the only problem we had there was our oldest Iversen sister was too responsible for anyone's liking."

Despite herself, Elsa lets out a weak chuckle. "Only you and Anna would say something like that."

"It's true you know," Jo says. "You got enough money for the funeral and stocks for both of your tuition till you graduate. You acted like you two were left penniless."

"No, I didn't," Elsa confronts, though the lacking of confidence in her voice betrays her. "It's just, stocks could fall anytime and..."

Jo laughs. "You aren't suggesting that you distrust Aunt Carol and Uncle Otta's teams, are you?"

"Of course not," Elsa exclaims. "_I_ was in the team, remember?"

"As your mother's assistant, yes," Jo says, still chuckling. "I was shocked when I knew you were a part of that collection. It's breathtaking."

"Mom is an amazing designer," Elsa says with a smile.

"So are you," Jo says, patting once more on the back of Elsa's hand. "But you are not your mother, you know. And Anna doesn't need you to be. She needs you to be her big sister. Be you. _And_ happy. That's why we've always been looking to see you find someone who can make you happy and loved."

"You sound like he's the one," Elsa says, trying hard to neglect the raising temperature in her cheeks.

"Well, you'd never know," Jo drawls with an elfish air, staring amusedly at Elsa's colored cheeks, albeit only in a slight pink. "And for the record, no need to pretend that you've never wished him to be. 'Cause I won't buy it."

"Oh, shut up, Jo. Go back to your work."

"Believe me I will, or either you or Kipp will kill me," Jo says as she picks up the tool and a spring ring, but still looking straight at Elsa. "But look at you! My girl finally got herself a date, with a man, who can make her blush in shyness!"

"It's_ you_ who made me blush in _embarrassment_, Jo," Elsa scowls at her beaming friend. "And this is not the first time someone asks me out."

"But it's the first time you say _yes_," Jo points out.

"It's still not that big a deal," Elsa retorts. Jo opens her mouth to say something, but Elsa stares her down. "I mean, come on, it's not like there are just two of us. It's a Christmas party, with all his friends there, and maybe Anna too. There would be nothing your crazy head is thinking about could ever happen."

"Pray tell me then," Jo blinks and smiles innocently back at Elsa. "What could be the crazy things my pure innocent head be thinking?"

"All the girl talks you had with Anna, remember?" Elsa reminds her best friend with a quirked brow.

"Those were nothing," Jo waves a hand. "You will know."

"I really doubt that."

"Don't underestimate the magic of Christmas," Jo says mysteriously, a sly grin on her face. "I will have you tell me that you experience at least one first with this boy, Miss, I will."

"How can Flynt put up with you all this time," Elsa jests. "I'd never understand."

"Well, he better knows that he'd got the perfect girl and never let go," Jo grins and gives Elsa a playful wink. She then looks down and swiftly snaps the spring ring to the chain. She places the chain aside, and starts arranging the crystal beads on the work table according to the draft lay beside her. "You think these are the final?"

"Yeah, these are the best we can get now," Elsa says as she moves to Jo's side of table, places the laptop in front of them both, and reaches for the two pliers from the toolbox. One plier in each hand, Elsa starts stringing beads into complex pattern.

"I hope I can be this good one day," Jo says admiringly.

Elsa flashes her a soft smile.

Jo watches Elsa doing the work for a while before she speaks again. "I suppose you've decided where you'd do your intern next year, right?"

Elsa looks up from her work, expression contemplative. "I do consider going back to Visjoner. But, well, I am not sure. Still need to see if there's any spot open at the time."

"I thought so," Jo says, placing more beads before Elsa. "If there's any, it'd be quite an obvious choice for you, wouldn't it? But the best? Arrgh! This is so darn hard!"

"You will be just fine," Elsa says with a reassuring smile. "Any idea for yourself?"

"Actually, since I thought of you going back to Visjoner, I am planning to apply for it as well."

"Really? That would be wonderful!" Elsa exclaims. She pauses to make a knot of the twine she's been working with, cuts the end of it then looks up again. "Hey, maybe if Kipp's-, ooh!" She jolts as her cellphone buzzes in her backpocket.

Jo reaches the phone for her and clicks the screen on to check the notification. She stares at the screen with narrowed eyes.

"Who's it from?" Elsa asks.

"Southworth, may I?" Jo raises one eyebrow.

"Go ahead," Elsa nods, confused too.

Jo slides the phone open and pulls up the message. Her eyebrows furrow. "'I quit. Need your help.' What does that mean?"

"He quit? Quit what?" Elsa asks. Putting down the pliers, she reaches for the phone. Jo hands the phone to her and moves to Elsa's right, peering over her shoulder.

"Ahh, must be his job!" Jo exclaims while Elsa's typing questions in her text. Elsa glances over at Jo before deleting the written words. She types a new one and presses to send.

"But even he quit, what can I possibly help-" She's again been cut off by the buzz of her phone, but this time it's a call from Hans.

"Well, here calls the demon," Jo jerks her head at the buzzing phone.

Elsa slides to pick up the call. "Hans? What's wrong?"

"_Elsa!_" Hans's voice comes fervently. "_Where are you? I need to talk to you._"

"I am listening." Elsa frowns and exchanges a glance with Jo.

"_I need your help,_" Hans says. "_Where are you?_"

"I am at work room 3," Elsa says, stealing another glance at her friend. "Jo's here."

"_It's okay,_" Hans replies readily. "_I will be there in a minute._"

"Wait-" Elsa tries to say more but Hans's already hung up. She sighs, shoving her phone back into her pocket.

"What did he want?" Jo asks, watching Elsa's worried expression.

"I have no idea. Better not be something reckless," Elsa says with a small frown. "He's coming, though."

"Right now?" Jo asks incredulously. "Why so urgent? We still got work to do."

"Well, he didn't give me the chance to spit that out," Elsa sighs again and picks up her plier. "We should just try to finish as much as we could before he gets here."

"Arrgh, I always hate that guy," Jo grumbles but heads back to work anyway.

Elsa doesn't say anything. She knows Hans well enough to notice that the guy has his way of getting people (especially Jo) annoyed from time to time without himself noticing. She tried once to tone down the tension between the two, but soon found out it might be easier for her to conquer Mount Everest.

Two girls work quickly but fluently in silence as time ticks by. Elsa manages to finish three small bead string patterns before Hans shows up in the doorway.

"Elsa," Hans calls, rushing in to her side. He nearly knocks Jo off to the side as he reaches the table. Jo glares at him but doesn't say anything.

"Hans, what's up?" Elsa asks.

"I found a new job!" Hans exclaims, face litten.

"Oh, that's great," Elsa says sincerely. "What's the-"

Hans cuts her off at once, seemingly being too excited to wait for her to finish the question, "I got a position in marketing department of this newly established company called Primarians. I will be in charge of some new product marketing projects-"

"How would any reasonable company hire a college student to be in charge of their new product marketing?" Jo chimes in.

"Shut up, Cannon," Hans snaps. "And for your concern, I did a great job in my interview."

"Hans," Elsa intervenes, trying to sound comprehensive. "To be honest, it doesn't seem like a common decision a company would make based on one interview. It sounds a bit... inconsiderate." Hans doesn't seem to appreciate her effort though. She catches Hans throw Jo a dirty look before turning back to her.

"Okay, it might sound a bit unbelievable," Hans rolls his eyes when he hears Jo mirroring his words in mocking manner behind him. He continues, "but this is a new company. They need every person they find qualified."

"Still, nothing they'd requested?" Elsa asks.

"Well, there's something," Hans admits. "That's why I need your help, Elsa. You said that you were contacting your attorney, right? Have you decided how many stocks you're gonna sell?"

"No," Elsa says, eyebrows furrowed deeply. "Why'd you ask?"

"You see," Hans explains, "to be assigned as the project leader, I need to raise some money for the group. Since you're selling the stocks, can you borrow me some?"

"I am sorry?" Elsa blinks and stares at Hans astonishedly.

"You have money, right?" Hans says, both hands out in front of him, gesturing, "I mean my brothers won't lend me any that easy. It's only about ten grand, I can make-"

"Ten grand?" Elsa exclaims incredulously. "No, Hans, this is ridiculous. You shouldn't take this."

"Elsa, this is my chance," Hans defends, sounding offended. "If you are my friend, you should help me."

"I _am_ your friend, that's why I'm telling you off," Elsa says.

"I thought you would be happy if I found something that I'd want to do," Hans' voice darken.

"I do, but not like this," Elsa retorts.

"It's just a couple grand, not like I am asking a hundred, what's the big deal," Hans sniffs.

"The thing is that I don't think this whole deal is trustworthy," Elsa frowns at his attitude, arms crossed over her chest defensively.

"Would you lend me or not?" Hans asks impatiently.

"No," Elsa replies firmly.

"You disappointed me, Elsa," Hans says, standing straighter. "You said I never tried to understand why you chose to change your major, but now you are doing the same. I only asked you to be supportive."

"Be supportive as in giving you the money so you can throw into some suspicious company? Stop being ridiculous, Southworth," Jo snaps at the redheaded boy as she sees her friend's hurt expression.

"Back off, Cannon," Hans snaps back, staring sharply at Jo before turning back to Elsa, "I bet you won't consider this much if it's Cannon who asks, will you?"

"Don't drag her in, Hans," Elsa presses, her tone hardened.

"Ha, go ahead! Back up your friend!" Hans sneers. "Like I used to have a friend called Elsa."

And without another word, Hans turns and strides infuriatedly out the door, leaving the two girls staring dazedly at the doorway.

Jo speaks after a moment of silence.

"He's quite a drama queen, isn't he?"

* * *

**_Finally a new chapter. A chapter that has killed most of my brain cells to finish it. And to be honest, I am very very worried about this chapter. I hope I didn't do too lousy a job here, and really really hope you would like it nonetheless, even though it is not the party date chapter you were expecting for. I just don't feel right to skip a month and get to the date scene immediately (there must be something happen in a month, even some fluffy moments), so please bear with me would you? _**_**I promise Jack would be there in the next chapter, though I can't promise how much there would be... **_

**____****Anyway, I'd say you finally get to catch a glimpse of Elsa's story in this chapter! Though I didn't give too much details but I guess those are enough for good now. If you still got any question, PM me or leave a review, I would gladly answer them. **

**_Special thanks to_** _mowi, Shimmer Shine, AwesomeGuest, TPATFan16, Love-PRN, lovinglovexx, Trapid, Rose, Phoenixian Kaiba, and guest **for reviewing. I am so happy to see you like the last chapter. I will keep working hard to get to the date scene as fast as I could! And again, thanks for all the good words and encouragement, they are just beautiful!**_

_**Please review and tell me how it is! I'd really like to know what you think about it. **_


	8. Chapter 7

She doesn't visit the coffee shop for over a week, not only because she has spent every accessible time to catch up on all the final projects before the term ends, but also because she doesn't know how to deal with the possible conversation of Hans' quitting the job with Jack, Nic or anyone who has been bothered by Hans' leave, since herself has had a major fight with the boy in question.

Hans doesn't text or call ever since, but Elsa knows better than to call the hot temper boy before he comes around by himself, if he ever does that is. Besides, she has known for long that Hans could always go to his brothers for help at the very least. Reluctant or not, a big rich family like the Southworths wouldn't let their little brother left helpless if it's only some minor problem they can solve with money.

On the other hand, Elsa couldn't help but wonder how busy this week has been for both Jack and Tary. They seem to be the only other two workers at the coffee shop. And so, without Hans sharing out certain shifts, they must have been working extra hours to cover the vacancy.

Jack has texted her a bit to check if she's okay. She simply replied that she had no spare time to visit the coffee shop due to the overwhelming schoolworks. She could tell that Jack is worried. Being as sensitive as he always is, it's impossible for him to not link her absence with his coworker's leave. But knowing her (which has surprised Elsa by how well Jack seems to have known her: that she sometimes, or most of the time, she'd like to pretend that nothing happened to avoid worrying others, which she would eventually tell when she figures out what to do), he didn't question further or register all his worry in the texts. Instead, he sent her a 'wish you all my best luck' message and a picture of a coffee which he'd drawn a smiley face on the froth with chocolate sauce and a book placed beside it. Its cover reads: Impossible Is Stupid. She sent back a 'thank you', along with a picture of a smiley face she drew on a sticky note. Although they didn't see the other's face through their phone screens, she knew that they both had seen the other's smile in their respective drawings and had wore the same smiley expression the moment they checked the picture.

She finally gets a break after Kipp got an emergency call from a friend and left the class early. He texted her and Jo that afternoon to reschedule their meeting of final check to Friday. Jo seems happy too to get a sudden extra free time out of the tight schedule at the end of term. She calls Flynt during the break and sets themselves a dinner date. Elsa calls Anna to make sure if Anna would still stick to her dinner plan with her friends, and finds herself free tonight on her own.

It doesn't take her long to decide to go to the coffee shop. She really misses the place, and to be honest enough, she misses a certain cheerful grin of someone, too.

She catches the glimpse of his silvery blonde hair as she walks in the coffee shop. He is at the counter, as always, but instead moving around behind the counter, he's sitting in one of the counter seat like an ordinary customer. For a slim second, she almost thought she'd recognized the wrong guy as she'd never seen him in any outfits other than his white shirt, black trousers uniform. Today, though, he is in a big blue hooded sweatshirt and a pair of gray jeans. He seems to be in a rather bad mood, at least bad enough for Elsa to tell from the way he sits in his seat from where she stands in the entryway. Right arm slightly bent in front of him and the other propped up on its elbow, Jack has buried his face in the crook of his left arm, messing up his already disheveled hair into a state of frenzy with the said arm's hand. He shifted a little and shakes his head, which Elsa soon recognizes to be a respond directing to the elder man behind the counter.

The shop owner has occupied the usual spot of the young barista, drying a mug with a cloth while looking concernedly at the brooding boy. Seemingly deciding that he wouldn't get any further reply, Nic speaks again to the boy, maybe comforting. The latter simply listens, not even bothering to give a nod this time. Elsa closes the door behind her and sees Jack dig even deeper in his arm, forehead almost touching the counter. The boy next to Jack sees his motion and holds out one hand to pat him on the shoulder. And to Elsa's great surprise, it is Kipp.

Nic sees her as she moves slowly toward the bar counter. He gives her a smile, a bit less jolly than usual but still amiable, and a wave. Kipp turns to check who Nic's waving at while Jack keeps lying face down on the counter.

"Elsa?" Kipp calls. Jack's head snaps up as soon as he hears the call of Elsa's name. He turns and sees her stop a few steps away before them.

Elsa salutes the two boys with a small smile. "Hi, Kipp. Hi, J-, oh star, what happened to your hand?"

Jack looks down at the addressed hand. The sleeve of the sweatshirt has been rolled up to his right elbow. His right hand is now carefully bound up with sterile dressings from his palm to the former part of his forearm. Jack grimaces, Elsa isn't sure if it's caused by the mood or the pain, before he turns aside from her, hiding the wrapped hand from Elsa's way of seeing.

"Oh, it's nothing," Jack mumbles, half turning his head to Elsa's direction to nod at her with a forced smile in his lips before quickly turning back toward the counter. "Can I have my coffee now, Nic?"

Both Nic and Kipp steals a glance at Elsa. Elsa smiles uncertainly to both men before moving to the far left seat, the one closest to the till and just two away from Jack's.

"Bad timing," Kipp murmurs, sharing a pity smile with Nic. "It might never get to blossom."

"I am right here, Kipp," Jack snaps, glaring moodily at his friend.

"Then quickly pull yourself together," Kipp replies unperturbedly.

"Your coffee," Nic shoves a big mug on the counter before Jack and a smaller one before the other boy. Kipp mutters a 'thanks' while Jack silently takes his coffee and quickly takes a few gulps.

Kipp punches Jack lightly on the back. "Could you please keep yourself from scalding again? It's not hard to tell a coffee is hot when it's steaming."

"Yeah, like I can't tell a stove is hot when it's red," Jack sneers, tone bitter.

"Okay, change of player now," Kipp raises his hands in surrender and looks over to Elsa, who's been quietly watching. "All yours, Iversen, if you could handle this moody Jack, then quickly marry him."

Before Elsa could reply, Jack has shot his protest.

"I am not that bad," he grumbles in his mug, cheeks a bit red but brows still deeply furrowed.

"Yeah, yeah, and Spiky is a toothless cat," Kipp says sarcastically.

"He acts like one," Jack retorts. "You should change his name back to Toothless."

"You only say so because I didn't agree to use the name you chose," Kipp scoffs. "How could you even suggest Fang?"

Elsa tries very hard to suppress the sudden urge to snicker at the said pet's name and sees Kipp give her a knowing wink.

"Fang gets personality," the blonde boy defends.

"Fang gets venom," the brown-haired boy quips, which only earns himself another glare from the other boy.

"We're not talking about snakes here," Jack tries to argue again, but he and his friend both know that he's losing. Jack narrowed his eyes at his friend's triumphant smirk and pouts, "Okay, okay, just change back to Toothless then we are fine."

Nic chimes in before Kipp could continue his distracting banter. "Jack, do you need me to go with you later? Is Alden back yet?"

Jack shakes his head, looking more dejected, "I am not invalid, Nic. I don't need babysit."

"I know, boy, just do me a favor then, let the old man get you home so he could have a nice sleep without his conscience suffering from torments," the big man says, drying his hands on the apron. "Now, butt off the chair and go get your stuff ready."

Jack mumbles something like a consent before Nic leaves and disappears behind the side door. Jack gulps down his coffee. Standing up with great care not to touch his injured hand, he gives Kipp a punch direct in his shoulder with his intact hand.

"Don't crow over your stunt, Kipp. I am well acquainted with your tricks," Jack says with an apathetic look.

Not a tad bothered by his friend's unfriendly manner, Kipp replies with a big smile, "you're welcome, bud."

Jack gives his friend another punch, this time much lighter. He pauses and sighs before turning to Elsa, deep frustration on his face.

"I am sorry for being such a brat today," Jack apologizes, dropping his gaze slightly, voice tired but sincere. "I-I am just... too caught up with the accident. It's like a big reminder of the time... Well, anyway, I still shouldn't have passed that on you. I am really sorry."

Seeing how morose Jack is, Elsa quickly puts on an assuring smile and shakes her head, "don't worry, I am fine. Just take more care and get better soon, okay?"

Jack looks up at her. Azure meets cerulean. There's something flickering behind his shifting blue eyes. A bit unsure, a bit lost and a bit longing for comfort, but at the same time, being too wan for Elsa to point each out. Her thumb and forefinger start stroking the edge of her jacket obliviously as she gets dragged into that opaque blue. She never is the kind of person who's good at comforting people, Anna and Jo can easily outdo her. There's more times of them cheering her up than her them. Unlike her best friend and her sister, Elsa always struggles with what to say when it comes to giving comfort while she's always the one better at reasoning. Therefor, she offers quiet company and sometimes soothing touches like little pads on the shoulder or soft stroke on the hands or hair instead. She has never been this eager to be able to articulate her concern while her eyes lock with Jack's storming ones. Thoughts swarms inside her head, and before she knows it, she leans forward and pulls Jack into a hug. Not even caring if she'd hurt his hand, she poises herself on tiptoe to rest her chin on Jack's shoulder and slings her arms around his neck, a hand resting on the back of his head. It is how her dad used to hold her when she was scared or upset. Jack stiffens for a brief second before he buries his face in the crook of her neck, both his hands hanging awkwardly by his sides, not daring to hug her back.

They stays like that for a few more seconds as Elsa mutely caressing his hair with her hand before they break apart. Elsa is glad to see a true smile back on Jack's face, albeit a very small one.

"Th-thank you," Jack says in an undertone, rubbing his neck nervously. "I-I should go get my stuff."

Elsa nods and watches Jack leave after Nic behind the door.

"What a display here, huh?" suddenly comes the tease from her classmate.

Elsa turns back to Kipp with a smirk on her face. "Jealous that I got to comfort your moody friend?"

Kipp shrugs. "I could easily do that if he happened to like me like he likes you."

Elsa blushes, which causes the boy to laugh.

"Got you, Iversen," Kipp manages to tease between his laughter.

Elsa shoots a glare at the laughing boy. "Why didn't you ever tell me you are friend with Jack?"

"Why didn't you then?"

"Since you never join our chit chat during works."

"So _this_ is what Josephine's so thrilled about all this time?" Kipp quirks a brow.

"Yeah, you never know," Elsa laughs.

"Girls are impossible," Kipp comments.

"Like you boys are better," Elsa rolls her eyes.

The side door opens. Jack walks out first, followed by Nic with Jack's backpack-now bulging like a ball-slung over his shoulder.

Nic comes over to Kipp and hands him a set of keys.

"Kipp, I will be back before..." Nic checks his watch and says, "seven thirty, take care the check for me, okay?"

"Sure," Kipp nods and takes the keys.

"I also got a pot ready. If there's any order you can't fill, just tell them we only serve regular at the time. I'll be back in no time after I tuck this boy in," Nic says and ruffles Jack's hair fondly at the mention of the boy. Jack grunts in discontent but lets the man have his way. Nic puts one big hand on Jack's back and nudges him to leave. Jack salutes Elsa and Kipp before he pulls his hood over his head and makes towards the door. Elsa and Kipp waves them goodbye.

"You make coffee?" Elsa asks after the door's shut.

"Oh please," Kipp sighs, "if you want anything good, choose regular."

"Any milk or chocolate?" Elsa chuckles at the evident frustration in the boy's voice.

"I can fetch you some, I haven't made any coffee for years," Kipp says as he moves behind the counter and bends down to find the beverages. He lets out a small hooray as he takes out a bottle of well-mixed chocolate. He turns to grab the coffee pot and pours a certain measure of coffee in a mug.

He places the mug in front of Elsa. "Let me go heat the chocolate."

Kipp pours some chocolate in a pitcher before he turns to the coffee machine. He pauses and examines the machine with a deep frown. He hesitantly works the wand to heat the chocolate, grimacing a bit as he almost gets scalded by the wand stick. He turns the steam off and shoves the pitcher on the counter. "Okay, serve yourself."

"What," Elsa exclaims, laughing. "I'd expected better. Nic let you in charge."

"I was okay two years ago," Kipp only shrugs. "But when you got a friend who's totally obsessed with coffee and be able to make good ones, you let your skills rotten."

"That's fair," Elsa agrees. She reaches the pitcher and pours a great measure of chocolate in the mug. "I feel weird to do so."

"You are spoiled, too," Kipp laughs. "Just come back a week later, Jack'll be as unbearable as he used to at the time."

"What happened to his hand anyway?" Elsa asks.

"Scalded," Kipp says, reaching his mug on the counter for a sip. "Not the worst he got though. But still needs time. Based on how it looked, I would say no more than two weeks."

"How did he get scalded?"

"He's helping at Grayson's, some new projects I heard, guess he failed to notice the heat again," Kipp states.

"Heat of what?" Elsa asks.

"The stove," Kipp says matter-of-factly. "Grayson's is a workshop for custom made jewelry."

Elsa blinks, intrigued by the new information. She is eager to ask more about Jack's back story but decides to question the case in hand. "But Jack doesn't seem like such a careless person. I mean, he shouldn't have got hurt this badly just because of... not noticing."

"Just say that there're some after-effects of a certain accident," Kipp shrugs off the question.

Holding the mug tighter, Elsa asks, "an accident?"

"Yeah, Gods seem to like the idea of making his life theatrical," Kipp states with a sarcastic tone of voice then sighs, "glad he's the most stubborn guy I've ever met, huh."

Elsa could tell that Kipp doesn't want to spit too much details without Jack's present. She abstractedly brings her mug to her lips and takes a sip. She wrinkles her nose at the unexpected taste. It doesn't taste like Mocha, at least not like the ones Jack has made her. It tastes more like a coffee-flavor hot chocolate. She takes another sip from the cup before she puts it down, finding the sweet drink much less soothing than usual. Elsa guesses, like Kipp said, she really is spoiled by Jack.

Playing her coffee with a stirrer, Elsa says in a casual tone, testing the water. "Sounds like you two've known each other for a long time."

It seems that the statement is within boundary. Kipp smiles as he retrieves the old memories.

"Yeah, we've known each other since like forever. We are childhood friends. We were even classmates from elementary school all along till we entered college. Thanks that kind, reasonable father of his." Kipp grumbles under his breath at the last sentence.

Knowing that Jack's father is a sensitive subject, Elsa simply ignores the mention of said man. "I could never imagine you two being friends this long. I thought he knew Alden longer."

"I bet the guy wouldn't want it to be any longer," Kipp laughs. "It's a miracle they can be friends anyway. They are never quiet with the other in the same room. You should hear all the bickers."

"I've encountered one," Elsa chuckles at the memory. "Quite a scene."

"Sure it was," Kipp lets out another laugh. "But he's a really good guy, great friend, too. You know that Jack dropped college, don't you?"

Elsa nods.

Back leaning against the shelf, Kipp crosses his arms before he speaks. "Well, Jack and I were roommates before he did so. He had no place to go when he first left school. We did consider to rent a place together, but we didn't have the money at the time. Alden took him right in when we mentioned the problem. He let Jack stay with them for free till Jack got his job here. Though Alden would never admit he'd done so. He always insists that he did so because Nic asked him to."

"Jack got good friends," Elsa says with a smile.

"Yeah, he did," Kipp agrees then smiles slyly at Elsa. "And now he needs a good girl, doesn't he?"

"Hold on, Berkenstein," Elsa laughs. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Well, helping a distraught friend?" Kipp offers.

"Not slightly," Elsa retorts. "And for your concern, your distraught friend had already got himself a date."

The sly smile is once again back on Kipp's face as he impishly admits, "yeah, I knew."

Elsa looks wide eyed at her group member, astonished, before she squinted her eyes at the grinning boy. "You really _are _Jack's friend. And you didn't tell me on purpose!"

"Well," Kipp shrugs innocently, "in my defence, the girl's name he told me is Elsa Friday."

Elsa sighs. Kipp snickers.

"But guilty here," Kipp holds up both hands. "I did figure out he's talking about you. Not like he really forgot your name anyway, I guessed he didn't want me to get to you before he makes any move, or, at least, makes sure the feeling's mutual. I can let him have his way. Poor guy, not knowing everyone's already had their hands in it."

"He's cute this way," Elsa comments, cheeks a bit red. "I assume you won't tell him I said so, will you?"

"And miss all the fun?" Kipp scoffs. "It's about time for a turnaround."

"Did I just witness a new formed scheme?" Elsa raises a brow.

Kipp lets out a laugh but holds himself soon enough. "I'd love to say yes. But maybe not. He's got enough."

And before Elsa can say anything, Kipp amends, "well, at least before he recovers."

Elsa studies her classmate for a while before breaking into a feline smile. "I bet you won't."

Kipp stares back before he sighs. "Okay, now you got me."

"Good," Elsa nods. Fishing out her book, she flattens it open on the counter before pushing her mug toward the boy. "Now get me a real coffee, would you please, Mr. In-charge?"

Kipp rolls his eyes and mumbles, "some girl your bud fancy."

* * *

_**New chapter! This is so much longer than I thought. I though it would be just another transition chapter or something. I was proven wrong. Gladly I still manage to finish it during this weekend, since I would be much busier next week and need time to smooth out the next chapter, it might take longer for me to update (hopefully will still be within a week). Anyway, I really hope you'd enjoyed this chapter and like it. **_

_**Special thanks to **TPATFan16, mowi, lovinglovexx, Livia Toric, Trapid, corde amare, Rose, and Sah bee **for reviewing. Thanks for not killing me and leaving a review instead for the last chapter. I really hope you would like this chapter (too?). **_

_**So, there's Jack in this chapter, like I'd promised, though still not much... but he will come along very soon! He has a story to tell, doesn't he?**_

_**And, just wondering, did I somehow make Hans too unbearable a character? I never intended to do so. Well, anyhow, he's quite literally out of the main story, guess it'd sever as a good news to most of you?**_

_**Also, to **mowi** and all the others who'd been curious, yes, Jo is my interpretation of Rapunzel in modern lives. I got my image and personality of Jo from Rapunzel in Tangled, but I do want to add s**__**omething more than just a change of name in this character, I didn't know if I'd succeeded, but basically, yes, Jo is Rapunzel. **_

_**Last, to **Rose** and all, don't worry(?), I am anything but someone who can rush through things. So, there's definitely a wait before I get all the plots I think necessary into this long long month before the date!**_

_**Please review and tell me what you think! **_

_**P.S: I've written a one-shot titled "A Message from the Purest Heart". Feel free to go check it if you had the time. Hope you like it. **_


	9. Chapter 8

The next following week pass by quickly and uneventfully besides all the crazy projects. While digging in all the works, Elsa has texted Jack and asked Kipp to update Jack's status, and she's glad to know that the recovering goes pretty well, and so does Jack's mood. She also told Jo that Kipp and Jack are actually good friends. Not surprisingly, Jo chided Kipp for keeping the information, though it wasn't really his fault anyway.

The class exclaim in excitement as the professor dismisses the class early, announcing the official start of their winter holiday.

Elsa sighs as she relaxes in her chair and starts gathering all her stuff in her backpack. Jo's already on her feet, bag packed and slung over her lean body.

"Any plan for tonight?" Jo asks expectantly, her high ponytail swinging happily as she bounces on her heels.

"Not really," Elsa replies sheepishly.

"Ahh," Jo grins cunningly, "going to see your little boyfriend huh?"

"I am just going to go check on..." Elsa trails off under her friend's knowing look. "Okay, yes. But just before dinner. And again, Jack's not my boyfriend."

"Yeah, will be though," Jo chants.

Elsa rolls her eyes as she stands up from her seat. Shouldering her backpack, Elsa turns to Jo. "How about you? Any plan?"

"I was thinking about a girl's night maybe," Jo suggests, heading her way toward the door. "Anna's class also ends today, right?"

Elsa nods as she follows her friend. "That's what I heard."

"Then girl's night it is!" Jo declares in a cheery voice. "Pizza. Girl's talk. And hot chocolate!"

Elsa chuckles. "Okay, I will call Anna and get the pizza, our place?"

"Why, sure. Now go get yourself some scandals so we could talk about later," Jo says happily as the two friends head down the corridor.

"Rather count on yourself here," Elsa teases.

"Oh, you knew me well, girl," Jo winks.

* * *

One hand thumbing through her hair and the other closing the door, Elsa steps in the shop and sighs in content as the warm air embraces her after her walk in the cold weather from the campus. She hasn't checked the weather forecast lately so she misses the information that there's a sudden drop in temperatures due to a visiting chilly air mass. The weather was nice when she headed off to school this morning, but reaching a bit cold as the afternoon class started. Though cold never bothers her like it does to many people, it still feels a bit chilly when temperatures drop this much and all she wears are a white knit sweater and a pair of black leggings under a short dark gray skirt with matching-colored knee-high boots. She pulls her sweater closed to cover more skin of her shoulder as she makes her way towards the counter.

Jack is behind the counter today, with Nic working around beside him. Jack glances up when he hears the ding sound from the hanging bell on the door and catches the sight of Elsa. He breaks into a big grin, shimmering blue eyes fixed on her. Seeing his contagious grin, Elsa smiles back despite herself.

She greets both men as she sits down in one of the counter seats.

The older man expresses greater amount of joy for her presence as he returns the girl's greeting with outright enthusiasm while the boy gives her a soft smile and a gentle 'hi'. The shop owner then claps Jack on the back with great force but equal affection.

"Go get the girl her coffee," the older man orders in high spirits, waving a finger at the boy. "And watch out your hand."

"I am not a kid, Nic," Jack complains, but no ill feeling behind his voice.

Nic laughs and, like always, reaches out a hand to ruffle Jack's hair as he says, "always one to me, kiddo."

Jack turns to Elsa after the older man leaves the counter. "A coffee?"

Elsa nods. "Yes, please. Anything hot and sweet will do."

"A bit cold today huh."

"You have no idea," Elsa says, rubbing both hands to emphasize her point.

Jack chuckles at the display as he smoothly gets all the ingredients ready and goes through the brewing process. Elsa watches curiously as Jack skillfully transfers the right hand's job to his left.

"Are you ambidextrous?"

"Why, no." Jack shakes his head, sparing a second to give Elsa a smile before turning to the dripping filter. "I am right-handed. Practice makes perfect, I guess."

"I heard you've got hurt before..." Elsa hesitated.

"Pretty much, several times I'd say," Jack states, head tilting to the side. He waits a few seconds before turning off the water. He then removes the coffee mug off the drip tray, starting adding chocolate and steamed milk into the mug. "Kipp told you huh?"

"More like indicated it," Elsa recoils.

Catch her reaction, Jack laughed softly. "Don't worry, I won't kill Kipp just yet. It thoroughly depends on what else he indicated."

"Some after-effects and an incident, but no details..." Elsa answers warily. "Sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

"Oh, don't apologize, really," Jack quickly says. "It wasn't that big a deal. Though you might not believe me since you've seen how grumpy I was last time. But, I mean, everything became easier once you got through it, right?"

"Mind if I ask?" Elsa asks.

Jack shakes his head as he places the hot coffee before Elsa. "Your coffee."

Elsa takes the steaming coffee gratefully then takes a long sip, letting the hot liquid warm up her body. She releases a content sigh at the richness of her drink.

"Oh, how I missed your coffee," Elsa gives Jack a small smile, eyes slightly squinted like a cat that got the cream.

Jack chuckles, eyes lighting up with sheer mirth. Slightly shifting his weight on one leg, he carefully folds his arms in front of him, his right hand lying easily on his left, as he muses where to start. Though free from the dressing, the skin of his right hand still looks a bit pink and thinner compared to the uninjured part, seeming to have just grown back from the wound. He watches Elsa take another sip of her coffee before he starts speaking.

"I love winter," Jack starts.

Elsa quirks a brow at the statement but doesn't say anything.

Jack only smiles and continues. "I always love the cold weather. The snow. The quietude."

"I love winter, too," Elsa admits. "Though I'd just complained about the cold, it's always my favorite season."

"Yeah, winter has its magic, and you _are_ a bit underdressed today," Jack lets out a breathy laugh. He pauses before he carries on. "Anyway, it never occurred to me before that winter could be downright deadly."

Shifting his weight back on both feet, Jack abstractedly grabs a rag and starts wiping the counter.

"It was my second winter break in college," Jack says, half lost in his thoughts. "We had this camping trip in a nearby mountain area close to my childhood home. Oh, by we, I meant my mom, my sister and I."

Elsa nods, encouraging Jack to go on. Though it seems that Jack is too caught up in his memory to notice the gesture.

"It was a really nice place. We loved to camp by this lake in the forest. It's a small but very beautiful lake surrounded by all those big fir trees," Jack smiles a little at the recollection of the happy memory. "We used to go there during summer vacation, but Grayson, you know Grayson, right?"

"Yes," Elsa nods. "He seemed like a really nice guy."

"He's the best," Jack says, smiling affectionately at the mention of said man. "He owns a workshop near the suburban area, receiving orders of custom jewelry. He lets me stay at his workshop all the time, whether I am just watching or about starting another havoc."

Elsa smiles. It isn't hard for anyone to tell how much this boy adores the old man. "You really like him."

"Yes. Yes, I do," Jack admits sheepishly, rubbing his neck with his left hand. "He's more like a father, well, a grandpa to me, according to his age if being more accurate. But surely one of the smartest decisions I've ever made, to stick around the man."

"How'd you guys meet?" Elsa asks curiously. "He didn't teach at our school, did he?"

"No, he didn't. But he got friends there. There's a professor in your department, Harold Peckham."

"Ah, yeah, Professor Peckham," Elsa nods. "Haven't taken any of his class yet."

"He's very good at using different materials in craftwork, you should take his junior elective course," Jack suggests then shrugs casually. "Anyway, I was hoping he would let me take the course. We were… _kind of _discussingthe possibility after class when Grayson showed up. I was confused when Grayson only stood there and listened. Then Harold just asked him to take me away. I had no freaking clue where Grayson was taking me to. He just nudged me all the way out of school and got me in his car. I thought I might've been kidnapped."

Elsa chuckles, so does Jack, amused by his own dramatic saying.

"Well, turned out there's no need of dramatics. He took me to his workshop and asked if I'd like to stay around, and learned if I pleased. He taught me a lot, more than any professor did at school in fact. He always let me experiment on any theory I thought possible. Failed quite a measure of times, I admit." Running a hand through his hair, Jack sticks out his tongue impishly. "Despite the fact, he had me help with this big project of his during that summer. It's so very nice of him to do so at the time, since my major didn't count much."

Jack suddenly pauses as he hears Nic snicker and apologize beside him. Jack and Elsa both turn and see Nic, who has sneaked behind the counter some time during their chat, nudging a customer standing beside the till with a big sly smile on his face. Both the girl and the boy blush as seeing the shop owner and his customer smiling amusedly at them for being too engaged in their conversation to notice others' presence.

Jack quickly apologizes with a nervous bow.

"S-Sorry, Ted, I didn't see you. I was, um..." Jack trails off, cheeks burning as the addressed man smiles way too understandingly at him.

"Oh, boy, it's totally fine," the man waves a hand and winks teasingly at Jack. "I was young, I know how it is."

"Oh, Ted, give the boy a break," Nic laughs and pats Jack hard on his back. "Don't worry, kiddo, you aren't supposed to work today anyway. Go get yourself seated and cozy. Have a coffee or whatnot. You can help when the new boy comes."

Jack nods, cheeks still a bit red. He grabs a mug from the mug holder and pours himself a coffee. He motions Elsa to follow him then moves his way toward the cushioned seats. Settling down in respective armchairs, they steal a glance at each other, take a sip of their coffee, and break into soft laughter in unison.

"That's a bit embarrassing there," Jack says, words muffled between his laughter.

Elsa nods and teases, "you'd made yourself a target."

"I should've blamed you for this, young lady," Jack presses in mocking sadness. "You leave me vulnerable."

"Oh, I am so sorry," Elsa replies with feigned worry. Placing one hand on her chest, she bats her eyes at the boy. "Maybe next time I could say I'm actually a boy?"

"It might make it worse," Jack exclaims. "They would rather believe that I took a fancy to a boy."

"No, they won't," Elsa says incredulously.

"I can bet you anything that Eastmond would buy that," Jack retorts and suddenly a blush comes into his cheeks. "I mean, they said I am being obvious..."

With a stiff smile in his lips, Jack peeks sheepishly at her through his eyelashes before both of them avert their gaze and reach for their coffee, cheeks colored. They take a long sip before Jack puts down his cup and starts, stuttering.

"Well, um, wh-where was I?"

Elsa blinks before she offers, "um, Grayson letting you help with some project?"

"Yeah, yeah, Grayson, the nice old fellow," Jack says, still a tad stuttering. "It-it was a big project. Required a lot of time and work. I ended up working my whole summer there so we had our camping trip canceled."

Long finger rubbing the rim of the mug unconsciously, Jack continues. "Poppy, my sister, wasn't happy about it. So I suggested to do it during winter break. She was thrilled at the idea and so we went. It was fun. All the snow and the frozen lake. Breathtaking I would say. And Poppy said she'd like to take a walk on the lake since it's completely frozen over. I was right behind her in the idea."

Elsa shifts once in her chair, getting quieter and absorbed as the boy keeps on his story.

"I checked the ice before we stepped on. It seems pretty thick at the time. Though I must've been pretty wrong." Jack grimaces. "Poppy fell once after we managed to walk several steps away from the shore. It made a crack on the ice and Poppy was terrified."

Elsa gives a small gasp. Jack forces a small smile.

"She's fine. I distracted her with a sort of game, had her take a few light steps before I managed to shove her to the shore. And... well, I fell."

"Oh my..." Elsa whispers.

Jack shrugs. "It's lucky we were there camping. With all the blankets and whatnot. They got me out of the water and drove me to the hospital. I wasn't in a very good state when I got there, hypothermia and stuff. They later found out I got frostbitten, mostly on my hands and feet. Second-degree they said. I was convinced that with a couple weeks of recovery, I would get back being perfect and beautiful. It turned out to be, at least, half right."

"What's wrong?" Elsa asks, a worried note in her voice.

"Some kind of neuropathy," Jack states bitterly. "My hands became numb, insensitive to both heat and cold. Pain I could feel, lucky me, huh?"

Elsa shakes her head. "I am so sorry, Jack."

Tilting his head to the back, Jack stares at the ceiling and says, "I was miserable at the time. Kept messing up with all the work. I couldn't feel the texture and the shape like I used to. And got burned or scalded before I could get any piece done. I stopped going to Grayson's and starts hanging around here instead. That's when I dropped college."

"But you were studying marketing..." Elsa notes quietly.

Looking down at her with a somewhat wicked smile, Jack admits, "yeah, I did. I guessed I'd used it as an excuse. Brand marketing wasn't my best choice after all. My father chose the major. This or management. I chose marketing and the school so I could study here with Kipp and had my access to your department."

"You knew what you want to study all along?" Elsa asks.

"Not quite, but yes," Jack acknowledges. "I like handiwork for sure. Kipp, too. We used to make all this weird stuff out for fun. And one year in high school, I dragged Kipp to a local workshop and made a necklace for my mom's birthday. And, voila, I am stuck."

Elsa lets out a soft chuckle, "well, it seems like Kipp's stuck, too."

"Sure," Jack grins. "If he ever made it a career, he'd owe me big. No, _huge._"

"He's very talented," Elsa comments.

Clear pride on his face, Jack nods. "He always knows what he's doing, doesn't he? Glad I'd held the guy with my coffee."

"Oh, now we know who's the smarter one here," Elsa teases.

"You bet!" Jack says, a wide smile on his face.

He drinks down his coffee and jerks his head toward the counter. "Want more?"

Finishing the last bit of her coffee, Elsa checks her phone and shakes her head. "No, thanks. I'm actually leaving in a few minutes. I have plan with my friend and my sister tonight."

"Ah, I see. Have a good time then." Jack says and stands up, his mug in one hand and the other holding out. Elsa gives him her empty mug. He waits for her to grab her bag and phone and heads back to the counter together.

"By the way, thanks for dropping by," Jack says as he slides himself behind the counter. "I am sorry to have worried you."

"No problem," Elsa replies with a soft smile. "You take care, okay?"

"Hard not to when people keep saying so to me," Jack says. "Two seventy-five today."

Fishing out her purse, she pulls three bucks to Jack. Jack takes it and gives her her change. She tosses them in the tip can while Jack gets the mugs in the sink.

Elsa's phone buzzes. She fishes out her phone from the side pocket of her backpack then slides it open to check the message.

"Time to go?" Jack asks while he rinses the used mugs.

She nods. "Yeah, Anna's on her way."

Shoving her phone back in her bag, Elsa hunches up her shoulder as she remembers the cold weather outside. "I should leave anyway before it gets any colder."

"Wait a sec," Jack reaches out a hand to stop her. He quickly dries his hands with a towel and steps to the left, bending down to grab his backpack. He unzips it and carefully pulls out a well-folded woolen scarf.

"Oh, no, Jack," Elsa says, hands holding up in front of her chest. "You'll need it later after work."

"You need it more than I do, Miss," Jack shakes his head and walks out the counter. "Unlike you, I have my jacket and my legs well muffled up in my jeans."

Crossing her arms, Elsa looks at the boy, a brow quirked. "I got leggings."

"I might've wanted to be a jewelry designer, but I never understand you girls' choice of clothing like leggings. Especially in this kind of weather."

Elsa raises her chin. "We look good in them."

Jack chuckles, holding both his hands up in surrender. "Okay, you have it. You look absolutely lovely in them. Just add one more thing..."

Elsa stiffens as Jack leans forward and gently wraps the scarf around her neck, carefully not to touch her skin with his fingers. He fluffs up the scarf and steps back a step, giving her an once-over with a professional air and smiling approvingly.

"Perfect. And warm," Jack comments, both hands on his waist. "Now you are fine."

Cheeks in faint crimson, Elsa's hands absentmindedly play with the dark blue fabric well-wrapped around her neck as she muffles a 'thanks'. Averting her eyes from side to side, she's well aware of the boy standing in front of her and smiling endearingly at her before she finally looks up and fixes her eyes on him.

"I-I would give it back to you the next time I see you," Elsa says, trying to look straight in his eyes without blushing harder. "Is that okay to you?"

"Don't worry," Jack waves a hand. "I got another one home. And it looks better on you."

Elsa lets out a nervous chuckle, hands having been off the scarf and now clinging to her bag straps.

"Thanks," she says again, shifting slightly toward the door. "I-I am gonna take off. See you."

Giving Jack a small nod, Elsa turns her way to leave. She has only spun half way towards the door as she hears Jack call her name.

"Elsa."

Elsa looks back just to freeze the second time that afternoon, as Jack leans in and leaves a quick peck on her cheek.

"Have a nice day," the boy gives her a charming smile and a quick wave before he spins around and pauses in his place, greeted by the sight of the shop owner's literally glowing face.

Despite her own daze and bashfulness, Elsa lets out a hearty laugh. Jack turns and throws her an accusing stare over his shoulder, embarrassment all over his flushing face, before hurrying his way back to the counter. Elsa catches Nic's amused wink and returns a shy smile, knowing her cheeks are definitely as feverish as Jack's. She takes one last look and sees Jack scowl at Nic as the older man bursts into laughter, with one hand clutching at his side and the other's finger pointing straight in the young man's face.

Muffling herself up, Elsa turns and walks out the shop back in the chilly weather, this time feeling distinctly warmer. Half of her face buried behind the scarf, Elsa reaches up a hand to where the boy's lips had alighted on just a minute ago.

She pulls the scarf tighter just to hide the tugging smile in her lips.

* * *

_**God, I finally finished this chapter! I've been much busier than I thought I would! Anyway, I really hope you like this chapter. You got to know Jack's story and have some fluffy moments here.**_

_**Special thanks to **TPATFan16, lovinglovexx, mowi, iDevillicious, corde amare, Trapid, CaptainBeer, DrunkenSage, i see the spark, SecretKoalas394, Rose, Random guest, Roses and guest **for reviewing. Thanks so much for your likings! All your good words are the best prize I can get to share this little story of mine. **_

_**And I see since I've changed most of the names of the characters I've borrowed the inspiration from different Disney and DreamWorks movies, I'd make a list down for you to check. **_

**Nic-**Nicholas St. North

**Alden Eastmund-**E. Aster Bunnymund

**Alexander Devereaux-**Sandman

**Tary-**Toothiana

**Jo-**Rapunzel

**Kipp-**Hicupp

**Flynt-**Flynn (Eugene)

**Grayson-**OC

_**I am not sure if I've got all of them, but here is the list! And yes, Kipp is Hiccup! I had a lot of fun writing him, also having taken a lot of time figuring how to get his characters. I hope I'd done him justice. **_

_**Anyway, I really hope you like and enjoy reading this chapter. And I promise their date would definitely start in next chapter. I've already planned out how it'd go. I just need time to write them down, which, unfortunately, is what I am lacking recently. I'd do my best to get it finished as soon as possible. **_

_**Leave a review and let me know how you think about the chapter! I really appreciate each of them.**_

_**P.S: I've written a fluffy little one-shot titled 'Just Another Day Off'. Free feel to drop by if you got the time. Hope you enjoy the story.**_

..._I am so sorry, there was something wrong with my computer when I was fixing this chapter, and I accidentally deleted this chapter. So this is not a new "new" chapter. So sorry! (I will delete this line later on, just so you know.)_


End file.
